Imprint Happens
by megster1992
Summary: Jake thought Bella was the one, but what happens when a girl from Seattle shows up asking for help with an army of newborns?
1. Chapter One

**So I got this idea after reading a story where Jake imprints on Angela. Don't worry...he doesn't imprint on Angela in this one. But the character comes into this story for a reason! She's from Seattle, if that gives you a hint.**

**By the way, this takes place in Eclipse, when Bella is in Florida. This chapter anyway, from then on it's somewhat all me and somewhat the book. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Does twilight-chick-92 own Twilight? Yeahno...no I don't. Sadly. :(**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"This sucks." I muttered, lying on my small bed. It had been a week since the bloodsuckers showed up, and since Bella has been allowed to see me.

I know I should try and call her, but I knew the truth. How could we be friends if her boyfriend and I were mortal enemies? Like I wrote on the last letter I sent her through the rents, _Doesn't matter, sorry._

"Jake, you in there?" I heard dad say outside my door.

I grunted and got off my head, yanking by door open. "Yeah."

He was sitting in his wheelchair, smiling. "Charlie's coming over today."

My face lit up. "Is she?"

Billy sighed, his smile disappearing. "Sorry, kiddo. I think I heard she was going to Florida to visit her mom."

I huffed, kicking the edge of the door. "Well, at least the leech can't go with her." I looked up to see Billy frowning. I took a deep breath. "You've got to be shitting me!"

He sighed again. "Sorry, son. Apparently it was a gift from his parents…two tickets to Jacksonville."

I wanted to punch my fist through my wall, but I knew I'd have to end up paying for that. "I'm…going for a run." I said, moving past him and shrugging out of my shirt. I grabbed the bungee cord that was near the door, and held it in my hand as I swung the front door open.

"Not too late, Jake." Dad warned behind me, though I was already halfway to the tree line.

Once there, I shimmied my pants down my legs and let one leg out. I wrapped the loose fabric against one leg, and knotted it together so that the bungee cord wrapped my pants firmly to my leg.

I ran further into the woods, jumping in mid air and landing as my wolf self. I noticed I wasn't alone.

_Jake man!_ Quil said. He was newest to the pack, with exception to the Clearwater kids, but he was totally jazzed to be part of the pack. He was glad he's in with the 'in crowd' that stole me and Embry away. Lucky punk.

_Heard that._ He chuckled. He was on the other side of La Push, near the Forks border.

_We running patrols?_ I asked, assuming my own position.

_Yeah, Sam was going to call you soon, and then he's calling Embry. _He sighed. _Jared was over at Kim's._

_Ugh. No replay, please._ I groaned.

_Sup boys!_ Embry thought when he entered. _Just had to let the moms know that I was going out._

_Yeah yeah. Just assume the position. _I thought, rolling my eyes at them. I continued running, picturing Bella in my mind.

_Jake, get over her. She's clearly not into you._ Embry thought.

_I can't. She's the only one I see._ I sighed. _I wish she'd wake up and learn that I'm her soul mate, not the fucking bloodsucker._

_Jake, if she was your soul mate, don't you think you'd have imprinted on her?_ Quil thought. He was near the beach now, and Embry and I were near the treaty line.

_That's the thing…what if I did im—WHOA! _It hit me like that. At first all I could smell was the bark on the trees, next thing I knew, the familiar yet disgusting icy scent burned my nose. _Vampire, incoming!_

Quil started running over time to try and catch up to us, howling as he went. When he did catch up to us, and we were trying to chase down the vamp, three other members of the pack joined in.

_Keep your eye on the leech._ Sam said in his alpha tone. _Wait until we get there._ He was running alongside Jared and Paul, and they catching up to us fast.

Before they did however, I saw the bloodsucker. I growled when I recognized her. _The red-head!_ I dug my claws deeper into the soil.

Sam leaped ahead of me, Jared and Paul taking the sides next to me. I growled. _Let me get her!_

Paul growled, but otherwise ignored me. _Damn red-head, dancing on the other side of the line._

_Can't get her! _Jared thought. _She's on Cullen turf._

Sam turned his head and saw that six vampires were chasing after her. _Looks like they got a bone to pick with her too._

I turned and saw that all the Cullens, minus the one I hated the most, were trailing after her._ Good._

I watched as the large one launched himself towards the red-head, but she seemed to get out of the way in time to where he landed at the treaty line. I thought nothing of it, until Paul…

_GET OFF OUR LAND!_ Paul growled, racing to the big leech. He snarled at him, his hackles rising.

The blonde female ran up to next to him, and started to hiss back.

_Paul, calm down!_ Sam shouted at the same time all the leeches gathered around the other two.

"Sam, if you could please phase so we could talk?" The head one said calmly, and then the other blonde looked at us funny.

Sam sighed and nodded his head. _If we're after the same leech, we might as well team up. _Sam turned towards the trees, and we heard him phase back.

_I don't like this, Sam._ Paul growled, though not as loudly as last time.

I looked at the blond leech while Sam walked towards the Cullens, Jared flanking his side, his hackles raised. I suddenly remembered what Bella said about the Cullens having powers, and I wanted to get pissed off, but couldn't.

_Stupid leech is using his ability!_ I wanted to growl, but I felt so calm.

_So annoying. _Quil added. _I want to growl, but I can't!_

_Let's just glare._ Embry suggested. We all glared at the blonde vampire until he saw us and smiled.

"Could you allow my sons to follow the scent?" The leader asked Sam, ignoring our glaring.

Sam nodded. "As long as you don't mind two of my wolves following."

"I would expect no less." He smiled.

_Ugh. Vampire Hospitality. _Paul complained.

Sam turned to Quil and Jared. "Follow them."

They nodded and followed the big leech and the blond one, taking the calm with them.

"Thank you, Sam. It is truly appreciated."

Sam nodded, and ran back deeper into the woods. We heard him enter and he came back into the clearing.

_Anything yet?_ Sam asked Quil and Jared.

Jared was at the edge of the cliff. _Nothing. But they want to cross the ocean. Should we let them?_

_No. We don't want to make it a habit._

_No we don't. _I growled. _I need to get home though. Charlie was coming over._

_See you Jake._ I heard people call after me as I ran back home. When I phased I put my shorts back on and walked in the door. Charlie must've saw how glum my face was, because he cleared his throat.

"Jake, she'll come around." He said before I walked into my room, slamming the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: I'm working on the second chapter, and that's the one that has Jake's imprint in it. ;) Special thanks to the author of the Angela and Jake's story, **_mind the music_**, for dedicating a chapter to me and inspiring me. Thank you.**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two is now up! I am currently working on chapter four...yes, four, so I will soon have chapter three up when I start on chapter five.**

**Anyway, this story takes place a couple weeks after the Jacksonville trip, and it has some of my ideas plus some of Stephenie Meyer's ideas. Hers being the whole 'Jake busts Bella at the school' thing. Other than that, it's all me.**

**Enjoy, and see you on the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Stupid bloodsucker." I mumbled under my breath when I walked through the door. It had been a couple weeks since we ran into the red-head, and I went to Bella's school to confront the leech about his family. Now, even though Bella was ungrounded, he was still not allowing her to visit me, even going to the trouble of having Bella at a _slumber_ party with his family. Ha. She's the refreshment, most likely.

We spent the time earlier, because I busted her out of school where the psychic leech couldn't do anything, but she ran off because I got pissed when I learned I didn't have as much time as I'd thought.

"Jake, are you okay?" Dad asked as he wheeled himself into the kitchen.

I sighed. I hadn't realized I was leaning over the table, gripping the edges like I was on a death ride. "Yeah…just surprised." I glanced at the phone and yanked it off the hook. I dialed the familiar numbers to the Swan house, and thumped my fingers against the table impatiently.

The phone kept ringing. Charlie was probably still at work and Bella was at the crypt. So when the answering machine came on, I took a deep breath. "Bells, its Jake. I'm sorry for how I reacted. Just took me by surprise. Anyway, call me back, please."

I hung up the phone and stared at Dad. "They were planning on changing her after graduation."

His face grew fierce as he took in my words. "You have every right to be mad, Jacob."

"Yeah but…" I paused, "I just want to use the time I have wisely."

He sighed. "Son, you have to learn to move on. It's obvious she's made her choice."

"It's not the right one." I grumbled. "I'm going to head out and run, okay?"

"Not too late." He said, rolling to the television screen.

I opened the front door and as my left foot touched the lip of the threshold, the phone rang. "I got it." I said, turning around and grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Jake?! Oh, I'm glad I caught you!" Bella's frantic voice sped through the words. "I know you didn't mean it…I just thought you knew."

I sighed. "No…I didn't know. But I'm really glad you called."

"So, what were you going to do over the weekend?" Bella asked.

"Uh…run wolf with Quil and Embry. Same ol', same ol'."

She chuckled. "I bet. Anyway, I was planning on coming to the beach tomorrow."

"Oh, is he loosening the chains?"

"He's going hunting." Bella stated matter-of-factly. "But a few friends of mine were planning on heading to the beach, so I thought why not, you know."

"Sure, sure." I leaned against the wall. "Do you know what time you are getting here?"

She sighed. "No…I just know we'll be up there mid-afternoon."

"Well, why don't you come and hang out with me today?"

"Err….I don't know Jake." I could tell from her tone that she was hiding something from me. Something big.

"Bella…" I said real slowly. "What's going on?"

She sighed again. "I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? Just…don't flip out."

"He bit you didn't he?" I could feel my spine shiver as I thought about that bloodsucker stealing the life of the girl I loved.

She laughed a humorless laugh. "No Jake, it's not about Edward. I promise I'll tell you tomorrow."

I sighed. "Well, see you then."

"Okay, Jake. See you then." She hung up the phone.

I sighed and put the phone back to the receiver. I headed outside, watching as the rain started to fall out of the clouds.

* * *

I spent most of my evening running wolf with Leah and Seth. Ugh. Leah was a pain in the butt because she's all bitter about Sam leaving her, still, and she is constantly a thorn on your side. Seth is on the other side of the spectrum; he looked up to me and was constantly praising me.

Not only that, but Sam surprised me by offering me to become alpha, since I was Ephraim's son. I declined, because I don't think I could handle it, but he offered me Beta, and I took it, hopefully not having much authority.

I ignored those thoughts as I walked to First Beach with Embry by my side, watching as some of the Forks kids ran around the beach, tripping on the sand.

I heard someone whistle, so I turned to see Jared holding a football. "You want to play?"

Embry turned to look at me with puppy-dog eyes. I groaned. "Oh, alright."

Jared tossed the football. "Okay, throw it!" He said as he started running to the other kids who were enjoying a picnic, which got ruined when Jared's running splashed sand onto their plates. "Sorry!"

Embry threw the football with a grunt, and it landed firmly in Jared's hands. Jared threw it back, and everyone was watching them play. I mean, they would expect that distance at a football game, not a beach.

"Hey, Jake." Quil said, slapping me on my shoulder. I turned toward him, letting Embry enjoy his game.

"Hey." I said, and we started walking to the logs that were near the dull bonfires.

"Waiting on Bella?" He asked roughly. Quil didn't have any kind of beef with Bella. No. He was just pissed she was in on the secret before him.

I nodded. "Should be here soon…don't know what's taking her so long."

"Maybe she's standing you up." Quil joked, but I turned around and glared at him. "Kidding man. She'll be here."

I sighed. "I know." I knew she was going to be here, but what was taking her so long.

Was her leech that protective, or did she not want to see me anymore?

I shook off the thought and waited with Quil on the benches, when I watched a couple of the Forks girls come this way.

"Hey…you're Jacob Black, right? The one who stopped at the school a couple weeks ago on his motorcycle." The older said, and she looked vaguely familiar.

I smirked. "Yeah, that's me."

She smiled and took the spot next to me. "Jessica Stanley."

"Riiight! You were at that bonfire a year ago." I said, smiling. I wasn't interested in her, but I might as well let her enjoy this while she can. Plus, Quil can benefit when I'm done.

"Yeah…you've changed since then." She started ogling me.

I looked down and noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt. I chuckled. "Guess I couldn't stop growing."

"I'll bet." Then her eyes drifted to mine. "Your hair looks better short, too. So…have any girlfriends?" She asked, scooting closer.

"You could say that I don't."

"Such a shame, you're quite the catch." She scooted closer. Uh-oh.

"Jake!" I heard Bella call out. Thank you for being my life-saver.

"Hey, uh, I have to go, but how about you meet my friend Quil here." I patted his shoulder, watching his smile grow wide.

She looked at him. "I…uh…don't mind." She smiled as I got up, sliding over and taking my place.

I saw Bella near the other students that just began arriving, so I ran to her and picked her up in a hug, going around in a circle.

"I missed you, Bella." I said, squeezing her. The vampire stench was strong on her hair, and my nose was starting to burn from the icy scent.

"You just saw me yesterday!" She complained.

I chuckled, releasing her. "Doesn't mean I don't miss you."

"Yeah, I know."

"So…where's this friend you were so anxious to let me see?" I asked, looking around the beach.

"Um…Carrie was running a bit late, but she should text when she gets here." Bella was hiding something, I could tell by the way she was looking everywhere except me.

I lifted her chin with my hand, _making _her stare at me. "Bella, what's going on?"

She shrugged. "Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar." I wanted to growl, but didn't.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Uh-huh…so what were you promised to tell me? Hmmm?" I crossed my arms and started to tap my foot.

She laughed at my expression, but glanced around us. She saw that Jared and Embry were playing their game, and then snorted when she saw Quil cozying up to Jessica. "First of all, what is Quil doing to Jessica? It looks like he's eating her mouth."

I turned to look and sure enough, Quil was sucking face with Jessica. What a sight for sore eyes. I chuckled. "I guess he digs chicks. Surprised me."

Bella laughed but then grabbed my arm. "Come on…I'll tell you."

I followed her as she pulled me towards the trees and away from wandering ears. Of course I knew my boys would hear, and if it was that important, we'd ensemble.

"Okay…so you know how I kinda stormed off yesterday?" She said, biting her lip.

I nodded. "Duh. I was being an asshole."

"Jake, you were just being a wolf, which entitles you to be an asshole."

"That's my job." I smiled. "But go ahead."

"Well, Edward took me home later that day; he came home early because he was mad that I saw you, which is why he's off hunting again. Anyway, he smelled a vampire scent in my room."

I froze. "In your _room_?" I wanted to make sure I heard that right.

She nodded, her face solemn. "Edward didn't recognize the scent, and neither did Carlisle, but we do know that they took some of my stuff." I took a deep breath to hold myself in. "We think it was to prove that they found me…human."

"But who would want to know that you're human?" I asked, dumbfounded. I mean, Bella wanted to become a vampire to live forever with Edward, right?

She sighed. "Remember when I went to Italy a couple weeks ago?" I nodded, so she continued. "The only way I could get out was for Alice to assure them that I'd become a vampire, because I know too much. They are not going to offer second chances, so if they find me human…"

"They'd kill you." I whispered at the same time she said "they'd kill me". I shook my head. "I wouldn't let that happen, Bells."

"Jake, you don't understand. These vampires were chosen for their abilities. I mean, one of them scared the hell out of me when she used her power on Edward."

I huffed. "Once they get close to you…I'd protect you."

"Which is exactly what I want." Bella whispered.

I turned and looked for Jared. He was standing next to Embry and Quil, and they were all fixated on my face. They must've saw something, because they started to head in this direction.

"Need anything?" Jared asked.

"Quil, Embry, go run near Bella's house and catch the scent." They nodded and left. "Jared, hand me your phone. I have a couple calls to make." Jared got out his phone.

"If Kim calls, you better tell me."

I nodded, dialing the numbers to Emily's cottage. When the phone was picked up, I didn't wait for a greeting. "Look, is Sam there?"

"You should really consider letting the person talk." Sam said on the other line, chuckling. "So what's up?"

"Calling to see if it's alright if we push our patrol to Bella's house."

"…why? She has those leeches to protect her."

"Because a group of vampires might be coming to hurt her. And not the Cullen kind, either. So we need to protect our town."

He thought for a moment. "You should probably call the Cullens…let them know you are planning on doing this in case they see a stray wolf outside Bella's house."

"I was already planning on it. Thanks Sam." I hung up and looked at Bella. "What's your leech's number?"

"He probably won't answer. He doesn't pick up his phone when he hunts." Bella said, staring at the ground. I briefly wondered what she was thinking about, but shrugged it off.

"Can I use your phone? He won't deny a call from you." _I wouldn't either,_ I added in my head.

She sighed and handed over her phone. I scrolled through the phone book and saw Edward's name, so I pressed the call button and put the phone to my ear.

"Bella? What's wrong?" He asked frantically after a few rings.

"You're not here." I said in my best female voice.

It wasn't good enough. "Jake," he snarled, "what do you want?"

"Aw, I was hoping for a welcome wagon." I snorted, but remembered my main goal. "Look, Bella just told me about the visitor."

He paused. "Yes, it's a problem. But we're going to fix it."

"I understand that, but I think it would be better, make me feel better, if we had some wolves scoping the area out."

He sighed. "I don't know Jake. We don't know who it is."

"Hey, it's an unidentified human eating blood sucker that came around our territory. That sounds like an invitation to a challenge." I turned away from Bella. "Plus I'd like to watch out too."

"Fine. If we see any wolves running near her house, we won't say anything." He paused. "Good-bye, Jacob."

"Bye." I pressed the end button as I said it, forgetting formalities. I turned back around and handed Bella her phone, tossing Jared his as well.

"You know, Jake, we need to do more stuff together." Bella said, smiling.

"Well if you didn't take the bike with you yesterday." I rolled my eyes for her benefit.

"It's not my fault my best friend was acting like an ass." Bella stuck out her tongue.

I laughed at her expression. "Seriously, bring down the bike next time he's away. This time I'll make sure you are covered."

"Good…cause if I got hurt, Edward wouldn't let me come down anymore." She smiled, but then spotted something over my shoulder. "Carrie!" She called, waving her hand so it reached above my shoulder so her friend could see.

"Bella!" The voice called back, and I heard her feet running this way. I turned around and saw the girl as she jogged her way toward Bella. My entire being changed in that instant; my priority was no longer breathing or the pack. No, it was this stranger.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry you don't get a description of his imprint yet. I wanted it to be a surprise! Btw, I found a totally cool site called **_mylifeistwilight_**. I love it. The stories on there are so funny that I think I might get caught reading it at school I'm laughing so loudly. lol.**

**Review, and tell me what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter Three

**I changed the title of this story. The other one was a bit long for my taste, but then I thought about that bumper sticker that says 'Sh*t happens'. I mean, imprint does happen, right? lol**

**Anyway, you get the description of Carrie and a little surprise at the bottom. Once again, I do not own twilight and yada yada yada...**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I watched as she wrapped her arms around Bella, giving her a small hug. Her hair was lighter, a more light brown than dark, and it came down to her shoulders in curls. Her hazel eyes were kind, and her skin was a slight tan.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her until she turned to me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Carrie." She extended her hand out.

I grabbed it, not leaving my eyes off her face. "J…j…Jake." I stuttered, noticing that her hand was slightly warm. I shrugged off the thought.

"Nice to meet you J…J…Jake." She smiled, and then turned to Bella. "So, is this him?"

Bella nodded, assessing my reaction. "Um…I'm going to go talk to Jared." Bella pointed behind her where Jared stood with a thumbs-up.

"Kay." I managed to speak up; glancing at Bella's confused face. She walked off and I heard her ask Jared what was going on, and he simply replied 'Imprint.'

So this is what imprinting felt like. I mean, I felt this through Sam and Jared, but this seemed stronger, and sturdier.

"So, what do you do?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I…uh…" Crap! What did I do? I work on bikes and cars, but that's not what she's talking about. Uh…I run wolf…but she doesn't need to know that. Go to school…right, that would be my normal answer. "I go to school."

Carrie laughed at my pauses, and I couldn't help but marvel at her tone. "Same here. I just moved here a couple weeks ago."

"Oh….from where?"

"Seattle." She smiled.

I suddenly remembered the newspaper articles about the killings in Seattle, and was thanking that they moved from that dangerous city. "Isn't there like a mass murderer over there?"

She chuckled. "You could say that."

"Well, I'm glad you're not over there."

"Well, this isn't a permanent move, but I'm suddenly glad too." She smiled again, flashing her bright teeth.

"So…what brings you here?" I asked. Forks wasn't much of a big deal, and Bella only came because her father was here.

She shrugged. "You'll find out soon enough." She then winked.

"I….don't know what you mean."

"Oh, I think you do." She winked more obviously now.

"What's with the winking?!" I asked, though I didn't mind it. It was damn cute.

She sighed. "Winking usually means there's a secret message being sent...things we don't necessarily want other people to find out."

So she was hiding something, eh? I looked around. "There's nobody in hearing distance." But then I glanced at Jared, who could still hear despite being far away.

"I suppose that's true…I'm guessing by that glance though, he can hear us."

I chuckled. "Caught that, huh? Yeah…he can hear us…he has exceptional hearing."

"I know." She winked again.

She knows? Does she know that he's a wolf? I groaned, hoping to get more information out of her. "Will you just come out and say it?! Or will you give me a hint?"

"Let's just say that more people have exceptional hearing than you think."

I knew there were more…heck, there were six more! I raised an eyebrow. "Anymore hints?"

She thought for a moment. "Uh…grrrr?" She bent her hands like she was making claws.

Sounded like she wants to have sex with me. I chuckled. "Coming on a little strong, huh?"

Carrie blushed, and it was the hottest thing ever. "Oh! No! That's not what I meant...or...well...that's not what I meant by that...I'm just going to forget I did that. Going on a different subject, you're obviously Quileute, I'm sure you know the legends."

"Yeah…", I paused, "What about them?" In conjunction with her image, I saw a wolf in my mind. Was she trying to say there were more shape shifters than previously thought?

Carrie shrugged. "You know, the usual, cold ones and spirit warriors and...wolves...there are Quileutes are off the rez, my dad moved when he was younger."

So there were more wolves. "…Are you…?" I asked, not finishing my sentence in case she wasn't.

Carrie laughed, confirming my suspicion. "You're just figuring it out?"

I looked at her skeptically. She had brown hair and pale skin; well, paler than us natives, so she couldn't be a Quileute. "You don't look Quileute."

She shrugged again. "I didn't say my mom was Quileute. In fact, she's quite the opposite."

Jared jogged up to us then, clearly interested in the whole thing. Bella was following along, laughing. She must have known, silly human.

Jared stood next to me. "So…uh…how many of you are there?"

"Eh...me, Hannah, Holden, Bea, Kinsley, Addison, Jamie, Milena..." she started ticking off silently, "twelve."

"That's a lot of girls you mentioned." Jared noted.

"Really?"

I snorted. "Leah's going to be pleased, she's our only female." She'll probably have a field day when she learns that there are more females.

"Weird...but then, I guess we have a lower total population than you, and we all changed so fast, what, with the massive growth in vampires lately."

"A growth in vampires?" Since when has there been a growth in vampires?

Bella nodded. "The Cullens have noticed that the signs in Seattle indicate newborn vampires."

"You mean babies that were turned?" Jared asked, dumbfounded.

"Um...don't think so." She looked confused, shaking her head.

"That would be an immortal child." Bella stated matter-of-factly. I wanted to glare at her for using her vampire knowledge.

"These are fresh vampires, really new, we can tell the difference between them and those who've been around for a while by mere strength." Carrie added.

"Makes sense." Jared nodded.

"How many are there, do you know?" From all the killings in Seattle, I'd say it was a huge number.

Carrie took a moment to think. "I don't know. We estimate around forty, but there could be more, we can't find their hide out. They may change it. Anyway, my alpha sent me to ask...if you guys could maybe help us out."

Forty. Damn. I looked over at Jared who nodded, getting his phone back out and walking away briefly.

"And how long have you known about this?" I asked Bella, remembering that she seemed to be in on it.

She shrugged, acting like it wasn't a problem. "A week."

Crap. My best friend knew this for a whole damn week and didn't tell me? "And you didn't bother telling me?!" I felt a spark of fire go through my body, trying to ignite the flame that was my wolf. I held it in, since I could control my temper better than any other member of the pack.

Carrie looked away, slightly worried for her new friend. "I…I told her not to" Her tone made it sound like that I should be mad at her, but how could I be mad at my imprint? "I wanted to make absolutely sure before I said anything…and now I am."

"Make absolutely sure of what?"

"Make sure that you were the wolves I was looking for." She smiled. "I became absolutely sure after I smelled your scent and shook your hand."

I nodded and looked at Jared, who closed his phone while shaking his head. "What's Sam say?"

He sighed, walking over to us. "He wants to have a meeting…" He glanced at Carrie. "…tonight."

Carrie sighed. "Well, I'll have to tell my dad, but I thi—"

"Err…" Jared started, biting his lip a little. I didn't like his reaction. "You should probably wait until we call you…our alpha is not so sure." He glanced up at me.

Stupid Sam! I wish I could kick him in the nads just to make him listen. We have a chance to take down 40 vampires, and he hesitates?! Besides, the caring, beautiful, wonderful, intel— Whoa…got carried away. I was trying to think about the innocent people of Seattle that were dying, but my thoughts ran to Carrie and worried for her safety. Sure I knew she could protect herself, but that would probably be against four bloodsuckers, at most. Forty? I didn't like the odds.

"Oh…" Carrie said, her face dropping. She probably thought he'd say no, and then the rest of her pack would have to fight off the leeches.

"Don't worry," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. God it felt good to touch her. "I'll talk him into it."

Her face lit up at that, her lips curling over her teeth into an incredible smile. "Thank you."

Bella bit her lip at our exchange, and then got out her phone to check out the time. "Crap. I have to get home. I'll see you around, Jake?"

I nodded. "If you see a giant wolf outside your house, don't shoot at it."

Bella nodded and walked toward the hill that led to the parking lot, and in the darkness I could see her red truck.

I turned back to Jared. "When does Sam want us to meet?"

"Well…he…uh…he's getting ready for everyone to meet up at Emily's…now." He smiled sheepishly. "So we got to go."

"Go on ahead." I said to him. "I'd like to talk to Carrie again before we do leave."

"Jake," he groaned.

"Look, I have to get her number so we can call her when the pack has made a decision."

His eyes grew slim. "Okay, Jake." But his expression read 'I'm watching you'. He left then, running to the tree line.

Carrie smiled at me. "So, what was so important that you'd have to tell me without your pack buddy?"

I knew how long it took for Kim to learn about the legends and stuff, but clearly I was working on a different angle. This girl knew exactly what us wolves knew, so obviously we could skip that whole awkward 'Guess what? I turn into a wolf!' thing. My question was…did she know about imprinting?

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I tried to determine how to go through with this. "So…since you are a wolf…" I hesitated.

"You've got it right so far." She smirked.

"…have you heard about imprinting?" I looked straight into her hazel eyes, mesmerized by her beauty.

"I might have." And then she winked, giving me the cue I wanted.

"Good." I whispered, bringing my hands to her face, cradling the edges as if it were glass. I craned my neck, bringing my lips closer to hers. I heard her intake of breath, but she didn't push me away. Instead her hands came to my neck and lowered me down to her level, seeing as she was a foot shorter than me. When our lips met, it was like magic. Heck, if the bonfire got out of control, and a robbery was happening at the same time, I doubt I'd pay attention to it.

The kiss was slow, but I could feel the passion on both ends. She wanted me as much as I wanted her, which made me wonder if she imprinted on me too. I didn't care as her breath saturated my lips, making my inner man scream with glee. My, uh, pants were a sight to prove this fact, so I broke off the kiss, and we were both gasping for air.

"Oh…my…" Carrie said, panting.

"Yeah…" I managed to get out, my voice ragged. "So…did you uh…imprint on me too?"

She nodded, and then wrapped her arms around me. "Which is why I'm glad I moved.

I wrapped my arms around her and chuckled. "Me too." I then thought of something. "Is it common for two wolves to imprint on each other?"

She looked up at me. "Well, Hannah imprinted on Addison, and vice versa, so I think it can ha—"

"Two chicks imprinted on each other?"

She burst into hysterics. "Addison's a guy, and he'd be pissed if he learned you downgraded him to a female. He's also the third in the pack, though he doesn't get much say in anything." She rolled her eyes.

"I was just wondering…because this feels stronger than the connection that the other imprinter's have had."

"That's because the imprint is coming from both ends. Double the connection." She sighed. "But I don't think I can keep you here any longer."

"But, mom!" I groaned. "I don't want to go!"

"Be a good little boy, and you might get a treat when you get home." She winked.

"I think I might just do that." I said, leaning down and giving her a small kiss. I was about to turn around, but then I remembered something. "It might not look good if I don't get your number."

She laughed. "No, it wouldn't." She got out her phone and typed in her numbers. "Think you can remember that until you get home?"

I noted the numbers, logging it into my memory bank. "Saved. See you around." I turned around and started to walk, because I didn't want anyone besides Jared to know that I imprinted.

But as I was walking, I was still lingering to the feel of her lips on mine, and the magic we shared.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for a kiss! I love Carrie and Jake together, they make a cute couple.**

**I know there are people reading, so please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four is now up because I am about to start on chapter eight. Literally, I have the word document open for me now.**

**A lot of this chapter is vital for future chapters, and I'll pinpoint the most important down at the bottom.**

**Enjoy, and remember, I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

After miles of hiking, which only took me at most half an hour, I finally made it to Emily's place. When I opened the door, seven faces were glaring at me.

"It's about freaking time you made it, Jake." Embry chuckled. "You missed Quil's imprinting."

"Aw, congratulations man." I said, throwing him a thumbs up.

He smiled. "I know, right? The others have been making jokes on me, though."

"Why?" I asked, but then Emily came in holding her two year old niece, Claire. I looked at Quil and noticed that he only had eyes for her. I started laughing. "On a two-year old Quil? That's rich."

"Well, it makes three now, bud. Looks like you might imprint after all." Quil winked. Everyone started laughing, while I just brushed it off.

"Let's get this thing under control." Sam said, using his alpha tone. Everyone stopped laughing and focused on Sam. "Our order of business for meeting here is to talk about helping the wolves from Seattle."

"So why are you hesitating?" I asked. "I mean, we have a chance to kill around forty vampires, Sam. That's _forty_. As in double digits."

"It could be too dangerous, Jake. I will not risk a life in this pack."

"What about the other pack? They're outnumbered, 4-to-1. They need our help."

"It's a price to pay to live in the big city, Jacob." He said, starting to use the alpha tone. I could tell he wasn't playing around when he used Jacob, considering I rarely go by it. He's actually one of the only ones to call me that. "But it's not our problem."

"It is our problem." I heard my voice rising. "Wasn't it you who said we had to watch our brothers' backs? Technically, these are our brothers. They are Quileute wolves, despite having pale faces in their bloodline."

"Jacob, I said no once, and I mean it. No." His alpha tone was strong, and I could feel the steel cables holding me in my place, but then I felt one loosen.

"Actually, I think we should. With more at the helm, our wolves plus them, it's 20. Meaning a 2-to-1 chance. Way better odds and I'm sure we could do it."

Sam looked kind of appalled that I was able to try again after his forceful no, but that didn't stop him from sighing. "Perhaps you're right, Jake. However," he held up a finger. "I think we need to meet with the other pack."

I nodded, and surprisingly felt one of the steel cables break. I had no clue what it meant, but it felt _good._ Maybe it meant that going against Sam was a good thing, I didn't know.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You seem pushier today, Jake. What's going on?"

Leah smirked. "Did Bella finally choose you over her bloodsucker?" She snorted.

Quil assessed my face. "Dude…you have a huge goofy grin on your face."

I did? Well that was a strange involuntary thing. "Can't a guy smile?"

Sam's eyes grew slimmer. "Jake, what's the name of this girl were going to see soon?"

"Carrie." I said, and there was a way I said it that made him smile.

"That's it. Bump up the number to four, because Jake has imprinted." Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

Crap. Well, I guess I wouldn't be able to hide it for long, considering we'd be seeing her again today. "Yeah…guess I did."

"So did you get to fourth base?" Embry winked.

"Dude, I just met her." Everyone started to laugh, but Leah was silent. "Leah, what's up?"

"There are other female wolves?" She asked, not really believing it. "_And_ they can imprint?"

I nodded. "She imprinted on me, and she said that one of the other female imprinted too."

"Ex…excuse me for a moment." Leah said, pushing herself off the couch and outside. I was about to follow her until I heard a scream of joy.

"There's your field day for you." Jared muttered, and everyone laughed.

When Leah walked back in, acting as if nothing had passed, I smirked. "Get that out of your system?"

She glowered at me. "You'll pay for that Black." She charged me, and for the rest of the night we just chilled at Sam's house.

* * *

The next day I was sitting on the cliff's edge, watching the waves crash into the rock. I had borrowed Jared's cell phone, as I don't have one, in case I needed to talk to Carrie.

I was anxious to see her, and I suddenly knew how it felt to be Sam or Jared when they were away from their imprint. I felt guilty for making fun of them, because I was in the same position.

Staring at the phone as if it would ring by magic, I groaned and wished that Carrie would call. I _needed _her so badly. Her beautiful hazel eyes, her long light brown hair, those delicious curves. My list could go on forever, she was just perfect.

I practically jumped when the phone started buzzing, and I was glad to see that the number was Carrie's. I put the phone to my ear, and my smile grew on my face.

"Hey, Carrie." I answered, my voice sounding chipper. Damn, this imprint was changing me all over.

"Hey, Jake." Carrie's sweet voice said on the other end. "I have something to tell you before we meet there…"

"What?" I asked.

"You might want to get some of the elders to come…my dad was planning on making a visit."

"Oh…" That would be interesting, anyway. I wonder if he knew any of them. "Does he think he knows them?"

She chuckled, her voice sending a shiver down my spine, but not the wolf fury shiver. "He's positive he knows them. But I'll need you to pick me up. I don't know the way…Dad actually took me to the beach yesterday."

"That's cool. Where do you live?" I heaved myself up from the sandy cliff, and started to head back towards civilization…well, to the woods so I could run home.

"I'm having a study session at Bella's house, actually." She chuckled again. "Just pick me up there."

"Err….who all is there?" If the leeches were there…well, it wouldn't look pretty.

"Don't worry, Jake. The Cullens aren't going to bite your head off." I heard a low hiss in the background, and Carrie laughed. "Well, maybe Edward."

"Alright…I'll pick you up." I said reluctantly. If I were in proximity with that bloodsucker, things would be bad. Well…I actually didn't hate the guy anymore, to be honest. It was just the whole 'Bella' issue that got in the way. And, to be frank, he was a pretty cool guy…despite being a bloodsucker.

We said our goodbyes and hung up, and it was then that I made it home. I headed into the garage and got into my rabbit, scrunching my nose from the smell of stale vomit from that three-way date I went on.

I drove to Bella's house, listening to the radio and calling Sam to tell him about getting the elders. When I got there, I saw Cullens Volvo parked in the driveway, so I just parked on the side of the road. I headed straight for the door, fighting my Y chromosome that wanted me to just stare at the fine machine.

I wasn't even to the stairs when the door swung open, Bella grinning from ear to ear. I smiled, holding my arms out as she half-ran to me. I held her there, trying not to gag from the vampire stench.

"Missed you, Bells." I whispered, rubbing my hand on the small of her back.

She sighed. "I'm glad we can be together the right way, Jake. As friends."

"Me too." I agreed, slipping my arms out from under her, as I heard a low hiss from inside. "Where's Carrie?"

"Oh…she's inside. She wants you to go in there for a sec." Bella winked.

I groaned, walking past her and heading up the stairs and into her house. I scrunched my nose and ignored the fire building under my skin as I could smell all the bloodsuckers that have been here. One I recognized from Embry's thoughts, the one of the bloodsucker that snuck into her room. I almost growled, but then cooled down as soon as I saw Carrie gathering her things.

The change between my previous self that hated leeches with a passion, and my self that could tolerate to be in the same room with one was probably due to my imprinting on Carrie. At least Edward and I were no longer rivals, which meant that we didn't _have_ to hate each other. It was the prejudice that got in the way, really. I mean, werewolves aren't supposed to get along with vampires, and vice versa. I had to admit, the Cullens were good _people_, and I was really shocked to know that the head vamp was a doctor and could function normally around blood. That had to count for something, right?

I saw a hand flashing in front of my face, so I blinked and noticed that Carrie was smiling. "I was beginning to wonder if the lights were on."

I grinned. "They are now."

Edward snorted, and then I remembered he was a mind reader. _Damn it, Cullen. Do NOT mention a word of what went through my mind to Bella…or even the pack. _He nodded his head a fraction, enough to where Bella wouldn't notice.

Huh. I guess we had a camaraderie of sorts building, as he was _agreeing _with me.

"Ready to go?" I asked Carrie, gesturing to the door but glaring at Edward so I wouldn't tip Bella off.

"Actually, Jacob." Edward said, crossing his arms. "Carrie was kind enough to point out that she recognized the scent of the vampire that invaded Bella's room."

I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Carrie. "Really?"

She nodded. "Our pack calls him blondie-boy, and he's the mate to fire-bitch." She chuckled.

"Interesting." I pondered and then sighed as I felt the phone vibrate. I pulled out the phone and chuckled as I read a text from Sam. "Looks like my alpha's getting impatient. Carrie, we need to get going. I'll…uh…see you later, Edward."

Edward nodded. "Same here, Jacob."

I headed out to the car as Carrie said her goodbyes. I had to glance at that silver Volvo, because my male side just overpowered me, and I groaned when I realized I wouldn't be able to afford a car like that.

I felt someone jump on my back as I stared at the machine, and I turned my head to realize I had a Carrie sized monkey smiling at me. "Geez, I really need to get this weight off my back." I huffed, walking like I couldn't handle the weight.

Carrie hopped off, snickering. "Just admit it, girls are stronger."

I glared at her, opening my car door. "I will never admit to that _blasphemy_." I sneered the word, climbing in the front seat.

She snorted and got in the car, crossing her arms like a stubborn girl. I ignored her expression as I stuck the key in the ignition and put my foot on the pedal, driving back to La Push.

"So, Jake, what's your last name?" She asked, looking at me. "I mean, if we are imprints, we should get to know each other better."

"Black, what about you?"

"Reynolds." She smiled. "Favorite color." We continued on like that the whole ride, until I reached the beach. I saw that the whole pack was there, Sam pacing nervously.

"Here goes." I muttered, getting out of the Rabbit.

"Aww, I'm sure they'll love me." She giggled, following me as I walked to Sam. I noticed that Sue and Billy were in attendance, and I was curious as to why Old Quil wasn't here.

"Quil, where's your granddad?" I asked when I got to them.

He shrugged. "He had a doctors appointment, and he said he couldn't miss it, considering his age."

I nodded and then looked at everyone. "Well, this is Carrie Reynolds." I gestured to her. "And her pack asked for our help."

"Why did they send you?" Sam asked, half-glaring at Carrie. I didn't like that one bit, and I tried to hide the convulsions. "Why didn't your alpha come and see us?"

"Because he had business to take care of in Seattle. And because I don't come off as a pushy asshole like Kinsley, another girl in the pack."

"Speaking of girls in the pack…" Leah spoke up, her eyes on Carrie. "How many are there?"

"Including me, five."

"And you can imprint?"

"Yes, as did our Beta, who imprinted on Addison Ateara."

Quil shot up. "Ateara, that's my last name!"

Carrie chuckled. "Yeah, forgot to mention that most of us are cousins to you guys. Sorry." She laughed again, scratching the back of her head.

Sam's face changed, it grew softer. Probably because he knew that these wolves _were_ our brothers and we had to protect them. "Can you tell us who is related to who?"

Carrie nodded, then bit her lip. "Let me think…uh, Holden and Hannah are twins, they are the alpha and beta. Anyway, Holden and Hannah and their little accident brother Preston are Bessant's, and they are related to the Blacks."

"Cool. I have an alpha for a cousin." I grinned.

"Um….Addison and Bea Ateara, obviously to the Ateara's." She chuckled. "Zach, Kinsley and Trent Bowman are related to the Bowman's, again, obvious. But be careful, since Kinsley grew up with two brothers, she's a bit pigheaded."

Embry laughed. "I think it runs in the family. Paul here is pigheaded too."

"Am not." Paul snorted.

Carrie ignored that, continuing with her speech. "Lance, Jamie and Milena Smith are related to the Solomon's. Unlike Kinsley, Milena is a bit better tempered, even though she has two older brothers."

Jared crossed his arms. "Good, I wouldn't want a cousin to be pigheaded." I then wondered who Carrie was related to. It would be hard to try and pinpoint it.

Seth got up. "So who are you related to?" He asked the question that was probably in all of our thoughts.

"Um…actually, I'm related to—" Carrie was cut off as we heard a car door slam in the parking lot, and then the footsteps that made their way here. "Oh, hi daddy!" She yelled, waving.

We all turned to stare, and when we did, we were shocked at the similarity he held to one of our wolves. Sam.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Carrie's dad looks like Sam. I wonder why the connection?**

**Anyway, key points that will come in handy in future chapters: Jake feels as though a cable breaks when he opposes Sam, very vital as I have/will write more with the cable reference. Jake thinking of the Cullens as people will come in handy to, and ties in with the cables.**

**Review, and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter Five

**If I had to give a name to this chapter, it would most likely be "Who's your daddy!" Seriously, two different wolves have daddy issues in this chapter. Poor guys.**

**Anyway, I decided to post this a day after I posted chapter four, because I'm on chapter ten now! I finished Chapter Eight last night, Chapter Nine this morning, and I'm halfway through Chapter Ten. Goodness, and I believe I'll have it finished. I'm on a roll!**

**Enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

As Carrie's father wrapped his arms around his daughter, I noticed some differences between him and Sam. And these were only tiny things, so I could easily pick them out. For one, he had grey flecks in his black hair, and had some age lines whereas Sam didn't. Carrie's father was nowhere as big as Sam, he was roughly six feet while Sam was edging around seven, and he didn't have the same muscular build. In fact, he had a bit of a gut, and it slightly reminded me of Charlie.

I turned to stare at Sam, and noticed that everyone was staring at him too. Sam's eyes were wide, and his mouth slowly fell slack as he took in this man. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought that this was Sam's long lost dad.

"Joshua?" Billy called out, confusion in his tone. I turned back to the man that resembled Sam, and watched as he let go of his daughter while chuckling. I knew Sam's dad was named Joshua, but that was a common name, right?

"Billy, my old friend. I am glad to see that you are still alive and well." Joshua smiled. "And you, Sue, look as beautiful as ever."

Sue blushed, but then shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help my daughter with her mission, of course." He sighed. "I'm afraid to say that some members of our pack have been hurt by the vampires in Seattle. The latest one was an Ateara, but he's healed now. It was actually his sister who proposed the idea of getting help to me and Holden Bessant, the alpha." He smiled. "I didn't realize there would be this many wolves, I assure you."

Billy chuckled. "We didn't either. Especially with the females." Billy eyed Leah as he said that.

"I was expecting it when Carrie first made the change. Two other females had changed before her, so I knew it was only time." Joshua placed his hand on Carrie's shoulder. "But it still freaked me out when she did…she was only fifteen."

"Dad," Carrie groaned, "that was two years ago."

"Still freaked me out." Joshua chuckled.

"I…need to leave…Jake, take care of things." Sam said, and he ran deep into the forest.

"What's wrong with that guy?" Joshua asked.

"Oh, that was Sam Uley." Billy said, giving Joshua a certain look. Sue was shaking her head back and forth, a small smile on her lips.

"Sam _Uley_?" Joshua asked, slightly appalled. "I haven't heard that last name in over 20 years. How did he get it…I mean, I didn't have any siblings."

Sue crossed her arms. "_Really_, Joshua? You don't see the similarities between Sam and yourself?"

Joshua's mouth hung loose, and Carrie's eyes went wide. "Are...are you saying that he's my son?"

Billy nodded. "Brenda wasn't lying when she told you she was pregnant, Joshua."

"Dad…why didn't you believe her?" Carrie asked. "If I were in your position, I'd have believed her."

My hands balled up into fists. "You _knew_ she was pregnant and didn't stay? You sick bastard, I…" Carrie ran over to me, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Jake, don't." Her voice was so pleading, and her face looked so pitiful. I nodded, trying to control the shivers.

"I wasn't even _here_ when she told me she was pregnant." Joshua started off angry, his voice building. "I was already in Seattle with the rest of my buddies. I was a college graduate and living on my own, trying to separate my ties with the Quileutes. That's why I changed my last name when I met Marta. But no, Brenda had to call; a couple months after I had broke up with her, and say that she was pregnant with my child. I thought it was just a ruse to get me to go back to her, because Brenda was always conniving like that when we were dating. If I had known she was truly pregnant," Joshua took a deep breath, "I would've been there. I would've been somewhat of a father."

"Dad," Carrie whispered.

"Joshua, if we knew you thought like that, we would have visited." Sue said, walking over to him.

"Look, I am a good dad, and I would've been there for him, but Brenda never tried calling me after that." Joshua then looked at me. "And as a good father, like the other parents of the wolves, we don't want to see our kids getting hurt."

"We'll help, but we need to meet with the other pack." I said, taking role as stand-in Alpha. "For negotiation purposes, obviously."

Joshua nodded. "Perfectly reasonable. I'll call Holden and let him know to bring everyone here soon."

"Preferably in the next day." I added. "We don't want the bloodsuckers numbers to rise as is."

"No, we don't."

"Joshua? Is that really you?" I heard a voice call out, and I watched as Joshua swallowed a lump in his throat. I turned around to see Sam bringing his mom, a scowl on his face.

"Brenda…yeah, it's me."

Carrie grabbed my hand next to me, and looked up. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, and I could tell she needed to get away.

"Um…I'll be back." I said, and I headed to the woods, looking for a secluded place to be. I found an old tree that was lying on the ground, so I sat on it, dragging Carrie to sit next to me. She sat down, and her shoulders slumped as she leaned forward, her face in her hands.

"It'll be okay, Carrie."

Carrie inhaled. "Will it? I just learned that I have a brother. I mean, I had one before, but now I know I have an _older_ brother. It's just surreal."

"I have two older sisters, if that helps." I said, rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

She took another deep breath. "But you knew you had them, I didn't." She shook her head furiously. "Turns out my dad's just a sleaze ball."

"Hey now." I said, feeling protective of her father for some odd reason, when earlier I wanted to rip him to shreds. "He wasn't with your mom when he got Brenda pregnant."

"It still feels wrong."

I sighed. I didn't have a good comeback, but knowing that Joshua was in Seattle for almost 20 years got under my skin. "You know, this whole ordeal sucks." And it did.

"It does." She agreed, leaning her head onto my shoulder.

"I meant something different." I sighed. "See, my friend Embry, he's a wolf now. We just learned that his Mom is from the Makah rez, so we've been hoping that Sam's dad was Embry's dad, because he hadn't been around." I shook my head, slightly disappointed. "But now, it narrows it down to two choices."

"Who?"

"My dad, and Quil Jr. Both were married at the time."

"Oh my. I'm sorry." Carrie said, grabbing my hand and rubbing it soothingly.

"Yeah, so my dad might be his father, which means he went back behind my mom." God I hoped it wasn't Billy, but it was a fifty-fifty chance now. It was getting really likely.

"Have you tried asking him yet?" Carrie asked.

I shook my head. "I was hoping Embry would ask his mom, but he hasn't had any intentions of doing so."

Carrie sighed. "Jake, you'll never learn if you don't ask."

"But…"

Carrie half-glared, looking like a maternal figure. "Don't argue with me, young man."

I pouted. "Sorry, mom."

"Look, if anything bad happens, just call me, okay? I'll be here for you like you were here for me."

I half-smiled. "You mean it?"

She nodded, smiling. "I would do anything for you, Jake. I…I love you."

Those three words sent my heart to a flutter, and that's something that would normally happen to a girl. I was desperately in love with Carrie, too, so of course it warmed my already hot heart to know that she felt the same. Though, since we imprinted on each other, it was inevitable.

"I love you too." I whispered, grabbing one side of her head with my right hand. I brought my lips to hers and we kissed. I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip, and then it went back into submission within her mouth. I pulled back, growling a little. "Get back here." I brought my lips back to hers, and her tongue was eagerly awaiting entrance into my mouth, and I let it in, eager to have it meet mine. Our tongues touched, and then it was like ecstasy. They danced in perfect synchronization, like they were two jigsaw pieces that fit together. I could tell that Carrie and I were made for one another, like two peas out of the same pod.

Carrie let go, gasping for breath. "My…god…" She said, her voice breathless.

I smirked. "I always knew my kissing expertise's were extraordinary."

"Well of course it's extraordinary." Carrie giggled. "Werewolf's are anything but ordinary."

I growled playfully, leaning in to kiss her again. We didn't stop until we heard footsteps make their way here, and Seth was in my line of view. I broke apart, glaring at him.

"What?" I asked, my voice hoarse from the arousal of the situation.

"Um…Carrie's dad is about to head home. And Billy wants to know if you'll give him a ride home." He asked, pointing with his thumb to the direction of the beach.

I turned to look at Carrie. Did we want to go? No, but her face looked sad for her father. "Go on, you should talk to your dad." I said, getting up, which was a hard feat considering I was on high alert, so to speak. Seth noticed, chuckling a little bit, so I sent him a dagger-like stare to shut him up. It worked.

Carrie got up, not saying anything about my situation despite it being obvious. "And you do the same." And then she walked off.

I watched her back as she left, swallowing the lump in my throat as my arousal got bigger. I didn't think it was that possible, I thought I was already full-on.

Seth laughed again. "Looks like someone'll need a cold shower."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Just you wait until you find your imprint, Seth. You won't be laughing when you're caught in the same position."

He shrugged. "If it happens, it happens."

"Well, it seems like imprint happens."

He nodded. "Half the pack so far. Odds aren't looking good."

"Aww, you'll be proud when you find your other half."

He snorted, and then headed up towards the beach. "I'll tell Billy to give you a couple minutes."

"Thank you." I said, standing quietly for a few minutes afterwards. Once my problem subsided, I walked towards the beach and saw Billy in his wheelchair talking to Sue. "Dad, you ready?"

Billy nodded, trying to wheel himself towards the parking lot. "Sorry, son." He chuckled. "The wheels don't work well in sand."

"No problem, old man." I chuckled, walking behind him and grabbing the handles on the chair. "I can take care of it." I started pushing him towards the parking lot, thankful when the wheels hit pavement. I rolled him toward the rabbit, and watched as he struggled to get up into the passenger seat. He wasn't completely paralyzed, as he was still able to get up and walk with his crutches. Though I told him not to strain his legs, he always insisted on 'exercising' his legs, as he put it.

So here I was, watching my father struggle to get into the seat. Once he was in, I folded his wheelchair and put it in the back, hurrying into the car so that I could get on home.

The drive to our house was quiet, as I didn't know how to start up the accusation of him being Embry's father. I knew that that conversation was going to be awkward, but I knew Carrie was behind my back, so it would be easy if I was taken aback by an answer I didn't want.

When we arrived, I watched Billy get back in his chair and I rolled him over the threshold of the house, careful not to disturb the old man. I rolled him in front of our tiny television, and then went into my room, only stopping because I promised Carrie I'd ask him.

I turned around then, and sat on the sofa. "Dad…I need to talk to you."

Billy looked concerned, so he hit the mute button on the remote and eyed me. "What is it, Jake?"

I looked at the floor. "Look, the pack knows that Jennifer Call came from the Makah rez." I swallowed the lump in my throat. Man this was hard. "And it has us wondering, since Embry's a wolf, who his father is." I heard Billy sigh, so then I looked at him. I tried to assess his facial expression, but it seemed blank, so I continued. "We had it narrowed down to three, but now it's down to two, since Joshua Uley lived in Seattle during the time of his conception." I took a deep breath. "So my question is…dad…are you Embry's father?"

Billy's mouth tugged downwards slightly on the side. "Son, I want you to know that I loved your mother very much." I didn't like the way he was wording it, it sounded too real. "I had a hard time when your sisters hit their terrible threes. Jennifer and I were neighbors when we were younger; her family couldn't decide whether to live in the Makah rez or the Quileute, so that's why she came back when she was pregnant. Anyway, we were good friends, and I needed to get out, so I went over to her house."

He sighed. "While I was telling her my problems, I drank some whiskey she had in her cupboards. I didn't realize until later that she was secretly in love with me…that is, until she started to make out with me." He took a deep breath. "Things escalated, and I am ashamed to admit that I did go back a few more times. The last time though, I came home and saw your mother's face, and I knew enough was enough. I loved your mother, and I agreed that I would stay with her through the hard times. So, I ended it with Jennifer."

It sounded like he had finished, so I was about to say something until he shook his head. "Nine months later, Jennifer shows up on my doorstep with a boy. 'Billy, this is our son. Embry,' she told me, letting me seeing his face. At this point, you were well on your way into becoming a member of the family, as your mom had about a month before you came out, so I looked at her and said 'Jennifer, I can't take care of him.' 'Of course you can,' Jennifer pleaded, 'he's your son.' 'But I have Rachel and Rebecca, and then a baby on the way.' Jennifer's face dropped then. She must've realized I did mean it when I said I loved Sarah. 'I'm sorry.' I whispered to her before she walked away, taking her baby with her."

I could tell he was done now, so I sighed. "Dad, why couldn't you mention this earlier? I mean, Quil and I were hoping that it wasn't our dad, because you were both married at the time."

"I know son, but everyone has skeletons in their closets. Look at Joshua Uley, for example." He noted, and I had to look away. "I saw the way you stared at her, Jake. She's your imprint, isn't she?"

I nodded stiffly, still taken aback from dad's past. "I'm her imprint too."

"Well, that's good news." Dad sighed then, wheeling himself close enough to me that he could place his hand on my knee. "I regret what I did, Jake, but I don't regret my decision to go with Jennifer in the end. You, Rachel, Rebecca and your mom were my life, and I'm glad I stayed with it."

I nodded, and then got up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I hope this doesn't change things between us, Jake."

"Me neither, dad, me neither."

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! See what I meant at daddy issues? Anyway, next chapter Rachel comes home, and Jake gets to second base. ;)**

**Reviews are appreciated...they might persuade me to post sooner. :D**


	6. Chapter Six

**I know it's been awhile, but it's Christmas Break which means I'll be having a lot more chapters up soon.**

**We've learned that Jake has a half-brother, but we will also learn that he gets a brother-in-law! That's right, the Paul and Rachel pairing shows up this chapter. **

**I'm getting close to ending this story (I'm working on Chapter Thirteen, so you've got awhile) but I have a sequel in mind already. It will be set during BD events, but obvoisly things will change. And things will definitely change later. ;) I have the epilogue in my mind set up, and I know a few of the plot points I want for the sequel. If you have any suggestions, please put them in a review and I will gladly get back to you.**

**This chapter has some lemon, so I will warn you now, but nowhere near as much lemon as I'm about to write in Chapter Thirteen (literally, I'm about to write that part of the chapter). This mainly is second-base lemon. I will put a bold warning in case you don't want to read it, but if you do, I hope you enjoy.**

**I would also like to point out that I am a 17 year old girl, not a 17 year old boy. I do not know how the male mind works, but I'm sure it gets pretty hormonal in certain situations.**

**With that in mind, please enjoy, and I do not own the Twilight Saga. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Impatient. That was my name right now as my foot bounced up and down while I sat on the couch, my hands clenching and unclenching.

Billy saw me and chuckled. "Calm down, kid. What has your engine running?"

"I haven't seen Carrie since Sunday." I muttered, watching my knee.

"Jake, it's only Tuesday. It's been two days."

"Two days of hell." I groaned, lying against the back of the couch to try and stop my squirming. It didn't work.

"Ease up, kid. You don't want to explode when Rachel gets here." Billy said, rolling his chair closer to me.

Yeah, I was impatient to see my sister, but also nervous, considering I'd have to try and hide the whole 'lycanthrope' side of me from her. I've been practicing, and Billy said you could hardly notice it now-a-days.

"I know. This'll be weird."

"Tell me about it. But don't make a fool of yourself. Rachel graduated early, and we want her to feel as welcome here as possible."

"Wait till she gets a load of a new brother. That'll send her packing." I chuckled darkly.

"Son, I thought this wouldn't change things."

"I was only joking." But that reminded me of something that I needed to tell the pack. I hadn't phased in a couple of days, to try and help me prep for now, so no one knew my thoughts. I got up, heading for the door. "I need to talk to the pack. See ya, dad." I said, opening the door. I was almost outside when I smacked right into a human wall, and I laughed when I saw who it was.

My big sister, or should I say my older little sister, was scowling _up_ at me. "Since when did you get so tall?"

"Since a couple months ago." I chuckled, noticing that her bags were on the ground. I wrapped my arms around her. "Nice to see you, _little _sis."

"Oh, very funny." Rachel said, wrapping her arms around me. "I knew picking on you back then would come back to haunt me."

"Boo." I added, letting go of her.

She rolled her eyes. "So scary."

"Here, let me get that for you." I said, grabbing her two suitcases. She had one more, but it would be hard to explain that, now wouldn't it.

She eyed me. "And since when did you get so strong?"

I shrugged, carrying them into the house. "If you visited more often, you'd have noticed the changes."

We walked in, Rachel following behind me, and I dropped her bags in her room. She dropped hers as well, and then ran to Billy. "Hey, dad."

"It's been too long, Ray." Billy said, hugging her from his awkward position.

"Yo, Jake! Sam wants us to me—" I heard Embry call, but then as he entered the house with Quil behind him, he laughed. "Rachel's back!"

Quil chuckled behind him. "You haven't changed much, Rachel."

"I wish I could say the same. Weren't you up to my waist before I left?"

Quil snorted. "Stop exaggerating…we were probably up to your chest." Embry waggled his eyebrows to emphasize the point.

Knowing the information I knew, I found that quite disturbing. Wait until Embry hears that he just made suggestive jokes about his half-sister.

"Anyway, Sam wants you." Quil said, pointing to the beach. "Do you want me to tell him you can't make it or…"

"Um…actually, I'll be there. Just give me a few minutes and tell him that Rachel's here." I darted my eyes to her, giving them a warning which meant 'we can't have wolf talk'.

Quil nodded, but Embry was the one to speak next. "Rach, Sam'll like to know that you're home."

"He's still here?" Rachel asked. She was slightly appalled when she learned that her one time crush wasn't going to college. She had hoped he would change his mind, as he was bright, but she didn't know about the whole 'hairy' situation. "Are him and Leah still together?"

"Um…Jake will inform you." Quil said, glancing toward the door. I heard a wolf howl, and by the sound of it, it sounded like an impatient Sam. "Well, we'll see you soon."

"See ya around, Rach." Embry winked, following Quil outside.

"Dad, are steroids being passed around the elders? I swear, those kids are huge!" Rachel shook her head.

Billy laughed. "I can't help it Rachel. It's like it's in their DNA."

I had to hold in my laughter, so I just placed my arm around Rachel. "So, you up for a trip to the beach?"

Rachel sighed. "I guess so. It's been so long since I've seen it."

"_There's no place like ho-ome."_ Billy sang, causing us to laugh.

"Come on, before my eardrums burst." I chuckled, dragging Rachel outside. She followed, and then we were on our way to the beach.

"What's up with you and dad, anyway?" Rachel asked while we walked through the shrubbery that was in between our house and the beach.

I shrugged. "I'm a teenager. I'm supposed to be withdrawn."

"Not what I meant. From the last phone calls I got, it seemed like you two were tight. Something happen recently?"

I sighed. Should I tell her? Yeah, because I was about to tell the pack, anyway. "Yeah, something happened recently." I glanced at her, and her expression was curious. "You know Embry?" I asked, though I knew she did. Heck, he just came over.

"Duh." She replied, sticking out her tongue.

"He's our half-brother." I said bluntly, moving limbs from my view now that we were near the trees.

I heard the audible gasp come from her mouth. "That means Dad cheated on Mom."

"Yep…when you were three." I really didn't like discussing this with Rachel, but I knew Dad had enough trouble trying to explain it to me, so it would be harder to explain all over again to the girl that was _alive_ when it happened.

"Damn…" Rachel muttered. "I guess that's why you two were so close. Brotherly love and stuff."

I shrugged. "I guess." Speaking of love made me remember that Rachel asked about Sam and Leah. "No, Sam's not with Leah anymore."

"Oh…" I could see the gears forming in her mind as she thought of the possibility of asking him on a date. "Is he seeing anyone else?"

"Actually, he's engaged to Emily Young."

"Leah's _cousin_?" She gasped. "I knew he was a player, but to stay in the family like that…that's wrong."

Not when you see it the way an imprinted wolf does, but I couldn't tell Rachel about that. We were at the beach now, and I saw everyone waiting around on the sand.

"Guys, remember Rachel?" I asked, patting her on the back.

Sam smiled. "Good to see you again, Rachel."

Leah snorted. "Same here."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at me, considering that Leah and Sam were ex's now. I shrugged, and sat with Embry. I watched as Rachel talked about college life, and noticed Paul was staring at her, almost like he wasn't blinking.

Quil nudged me. "Up the count to five, doc, cuz we got another love-struck puppy."

Then it clicked. Paul imprinted on Rachel. My _sister_. Which would make him my brother-in-law someday. As if I didn't get enough of Paul as a wolf.

"Way to go, Paul." I said seethingly, and Paul glanced at me briefly before returning back to panting at Rachel.

When Rachel was done, Paul got up. "Hey, Rachel…want to go on a hike with me?"

Rachel nodded. "Sounds like fun." They both walked off, laughing about me. I shrugged it off and turned to the pack.

"You know, that meeting with Joshua a couple days ago reminded me of something." I said, ignoring the reaction Sam had to his dad's name being called.

"What?" Sam asked.

Instead of answering him, I turned to Leah. "Remember when you told us Jennifer Call came from the Makah rez."

She nodded. "Duh, I was using that to get on your nerves."

"Well, Joshua said something about moving to Seattle twenty years ago." I sighed. "Guess who dropped out as a contestant?"

Quil gasped. "That means…"

"Billy or Quil Jr. cheated on their spouse." Jared finished for Quil, glancing at Embry.

"That's harsh." Seth said, glancing at Embry too.

Sam cleared his throat. "Okay, who's going to ask their dad?"

I turned to him. "Actually…I kinda did that already."

Quil swallowed a lump in his throat, but then Embry wrapped his arms around both of us. "I always knew we were like brothers. This just makes it official."

Leah sighed. "So what did Billy say?"

I slapped Embry on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family, buddy. Now stop with the suggestive remarks about Rachel, you have no idea how disturbing that was to me."

"What can I say? We have a hot sister." After that, everyone laughed, but then Sam snapped his fingers, calling us back in order.

"We have to wait until this weekend before we meet the other pack, since they have a few members still in high school." Sam glanced at me, Embry, Quil and Seth. "Speaking of which, how's school going?"

We all chuckled, glancing at each other. "Sam…about that…" I chuckled, not sure how to tell him.

"Just because you are a wolf doesn't mean you can neglect your studies. Now, you shouldn't be failing."

"Hey!" Quil said. "We're holding a C average. We aren't failing!"

"Doing the bare minimum." Leah muttered. "Pathetic."

Jared laughed at that comment until a buzzing in his pocket stopped him. He reached in his pants and grabbed his phone, glancing at the screen as he flipped it open. He chuckled again. "Jake, you should call Carrie. She just texted me saying that she wants to talk to you."

I was already on my feet, itching to get back home. "Text her back and let her know I'll call her in about two minutes."

"Alright." Jared said, laughing at my expression.

I ran home then, making it in a minute and a half.

Billy eyed me when I grabbed the phone off the hook. "Kid, where's your sister?"

I stopped dialing the numbers into the phone and looked at him. "She's with Paul." My voice was thick with venom from the situation.

He laughed. "And what's so wrong about that?"

I glared at him. "He's going to be a part of the family now."

Billy's smile slowly disappeared until it was no more. "He imprinted on her, didn't he?"

I nodded. "Her first day and she's already got a boyfriend."

"Well, looks like we need to stock up on food now." Billy said, wheeling away to the television.

I hung up the phone, waiting a few seconds, and then resumed my calling of Carrie. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Jake, thank goodness you called."

"What's up?"

"I…I can't handle this." Her voice was desperate, almost like crying.

"Handle what, sweetheart?" I asked. I was starting to feel sad for her.

"The separation." She sighed. "It's killing me…being separated from you."

I took a deep breath. "I could do something about that."

"Oh…really?" I could tell she was getting in a better mood.

"How about we go on our first official date?"

She paused. "We could go to Port Angeles. Bella told me that there was a diner there call La Be—"

"I was thinking on the beach. You know, a picnic."

"Aww, that sounds cute. Alright, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Love ya."

"Love you too." I said before we hung up. I went to the closet, digging for an old basket we had. We _did_ have one, right? When I was about to lose hope, I found it. I set it on the counter and stuffed a loaf of bread in it. I grabbed a pack of lunch meat, ham and turkey, and a package of sliced cheese from the fridge and stuffed it in the basket. I then grabbed a two liter and two plastic cups, trying to make room for everything. I needed chips, and I saw two bags on top of the fridge that looked promising. I grabbed them, and stuffed them in, cracking some chips in the process. I also grabbed the ketchup and mustard bottles, stuffing them in as well.

I grasped my hand on the wooden handle of the basket, and ran out the door to the beach.

Luckily I didn't have to wait long. Carrie arrived five minutes after I did.

I lifted the basket and smiled. "Look what I got."

She laughed. "Hey boo-boo," she said, mimicking Yogi Bear's voice, "is that a pic-a-nic basket?"

I snorted, and sat down, not bothering to get sand up my shorts. I patted the spot next to me. "Come and take a seat with Jake. I won't bite." I flashed a grin then, and watched as she sat down.

"What if I want you to?" She asked in a suggestive tone.

Little Jake liked that a lot, so I got in a position to where Carrie wouldn't see. "Then I might have to." I growled back. "Now, I brought chips, sandwiches and Pepsi."

She opened the basket and chuckled. "You forgot to mention that we'll have to make the sandwiches."

I shrugged. "That's the best part."

We made many sandwiches, laughing as we squirted the condiments on each other. I had to admit; only Carrie could make ketchup and mustard sexy.

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMON!**

When it was over, we made out a little, until my hand automatically reached for her breast. She grabbed my wrist, and then broke apart the kiss, eyeing me.

"Jake…what was that?"

I grinned, still high on the arousal of the moment. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

"Can you behave like a good little boy and keep your hands to yourself?"

I sighed. "I'll try." And with that, we started making out again. And again, my hand reached for her breast. I was able to cup it, at least, before she broke the kiss apart again.

"Jake…" She groaned, and I could tell she wanted to go farther. Instead of saying anything, however, she crawled on top of me, sitting on Little Jake.

I gulped. "Uh…what are you doing?" I really liked the way she sitting on me.

"If you aren't going to play fair, then neither am I." She teased, and then grabbed the back of my head, pulling at my hair.

That just made Little Jake more excited, and I'm sure she could _feel_ it. I grabbed the back of her neck and brought her face to me, and we started to make out even more. Her hands were roaming my chest and she was grazing my earlobe while my left hand played with her left boob, my thumb going in circular motions over the nipple. She moaned in my ear, which made me _want _her. I let go of her neck and lowered my right hand to the seam of her jeans, slowly unzipping them.

**END OF LEMON WARNING! CONTINUE READING!**

Carrie froze, and leaned back. "Jake…what are you doing?" She asked hoarsely.

"Carrie…I want you…all of you." I replied in the same tone.

"Jake...we're seventeen…we're too young…"

"Carrie…I love you and I _need_ you. Please. For me." I stared lovingly into her eyes, hoping she would go along with it.

"I…I can't…" She pushed herself up, exposing my level of need. She turned around and sighed. "I want to, Jake…I really do…but we have to be reasonable…we just met!"

"But we're imprints, and this is what we're supposed to do." I stood up.

She turned to me, pouting. "Please Jake…can we wait?"

I sighed, ignoring my pulsing need. "Yes, we can wait."

She wrapped her arms around me, and kissed my shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered before kissing me again. "I'll see you this weekend." She winked, and then headed home.

I could really use a cold shower now.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Who would say no to Jacob Black? Apparently Carrie Reynolds. ;)**

**The next chapter has the other wolf pack in it, if I'm not mistaken. (Give me credit, it's been awhile since I wrote it).**

**I can give it to you now, but do you know what you have to do for me? Click the nice green button below. That's all you need to do. One or two reviews might make me post it now. Please...review. :D**


	7. Chapter Seven

**I'm happy. Why? I got the review I wanted and its Christmas. So I say Happy Holidays in case you do not celebrate Christmas.**

**Now, let me say...this chapter does have some cussing, but I will say that the cussing belongs to Paul and Leah, and they only say it when they get provoked by Paul's cousin...who has a temper just like him. And Jake does cus, but that's because Paul's never left the house. You'll see. ;)**

**I will let you read this chapter to meet Carrie's pack-members, but remember, I still don't own the Twilight Saga. I do, however, own a lot more Twilight stuff that I got yesterday and today. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

My finger clicked the up button on the remote as I lounged on the sofa, mindlessly watching TV. I wasn't focused on the television like a normal teenager, however my thoughts were _similar_ to normal teenagers. I was as hormonal as one, that's for sure.

After many nights of cold showers, it was finally Saturday, which meant it was the day we were going to meet the other pack. Or in other words, when I get to see Carrie again.

Day in and day out, my mind never left Carrie. At school, on patrol, in bed, in my shower, eating dinner, etcetera, etcetera. I kept trying to picture her wonderful frame naked, as most guys did, though I had to keep it at a minimum due to respect of the pack…a.k.a Leah.

"I'm back." Rachel said as she walked in, carrying a large grocery bag. It had been four days and she was already in on the secret. Way to go, Paul. Apparently they really 'clicked' on the beach, as Rachel recalled that evening, so he took her to a bonfire the next day and she learned the truth of the legends…and the truth about the shortage of groceries.

So now, I didn't have to hide it from her. "Get me anything?" I said, changing my position so that there was more room available for her to sit down if she wanted.

She smirked. "Did I ever." She chuckled, reaching into the bag. She then tossed me a red rectangular box. "Enjoy."

I read the cover, and noticed it had a dog on it and the words _Milk bone_ were written on a white bone. I snorted. "Thanks, Rach, just what I always wanted." And then something I didn't want walked in the house. Paul.

"Paul, for crying out loud! It's been four days! Get your own fucking house!" I quickly got up from the couch, because I knew that my outburst would send Paul for a fight, but he deserved it. Wasn't it bad enough that Billy had to put up with my hungry ass, but now he had Paul too? Not to mention Paul wasn't the type of person you'd want around.

Paul just shrugged it off, and placed a bag of groceries on the table. "Where do you want these, Rachel?"

I glared at him, my hands curling into fists. "Damn it, Paul. I don't care if you did imprint on my sister…you need to back off!"

Paul turned toward me, making sure Rachel was behind him. He raised an eyebrow. "You want to go, kid?" He asked, his chest swelling slightly.

Ha! Trying to intimidate me. I walked toward him until we were chest to chest, and I was glaring down at him. "Bring it." I snarled through my teeth, the convulsions already starting.

"Hey now…" Rachel said. "Not in the house."

Paul flashed his teeth. "Shall we?" He jerked his head to the trees.

I was going to throw him out there anyway, so I grabbed his shoulders, ready to heave when a wolf howl broke through the air. Paul and I grew silent and calm as we listened, trying to decipher Sam's message.

Rachel sighed. "That's gonna take some time getting used to."

"Rachel…I'll be back soon." I said, quickly ducking out of the house before I could witness Paul kissing my sister…though I knew he would replay that once we were wolves.

I held onto my anger from earlier and let it take over me when I reached the woods, though not before I tied my shorts to my leg.

Once I was on all fours, I could hear that everyone was gathered near the Forks-La Push border.

_What's going on?_ I asked while I ran to their location.

_We're meeting the other pack here…they want to see our wolf forms._

_Probably trying to size us up…in case of a fight._ Paul guessed as he entered the wave-length, and of course, he was thinking about Rachel. Ugh.

_Sounds accurate._ Jared thought.

_Still need to be cautious though._ Sam said, his eyes scanning the tree line. I hadn't noticed, but they were in a small clearing, and Leah was looking up into the sky.

_What's on your mind, Leah?_ I asked when I leaped into the clearing, noting her expression but ignoring her so I could take Sam's flank.

Her wolf shoulders shrugged. _I really want to ask the girls about the…problems I had my first month._

_Eww. _Me, Paul, Quil, Embry and Seth complained at the same time. Jared and Sam didn't pay much attention; they were too busy looking for intruders.

_Focus._ Sam thought with a hint of authority. From where we were standing, I could see that I was taller than him, it was only a little, but it made me excited. But it had me wondering…what did it mean?

_Is that Sam, alpha of the Quileute Pack?_ We heard an unfamiliar voice ask in Sam's mind.

_Holy crap! _Seth whimpered, getting up quickly. _How'd that happen?_

_I don't know._ Sam directed toward us, then his eyes scanned the trees again. _Yes, it is Sam. Is this Holden, alpha of the Seattle Pack?_

_Yes, it is. We will be making our arrival._ Holden said, though a bit friendlier._ Do not fear our large numbers…the newborn armies have drawn more out._

_Understandable._ Sam thought to Holden and then he glanced at all of us. _Stand on your guard. We need to be prepared for anything._ His claws dug into the soil then, to emphasize his point.

In a few seconds, we saw several noses peek through the trees, followed by the rest of their bodies. Soon, twelve large wolves were standing before us. A couple of them bared their teeth; the tallest, a really dark brown wolf, and the most muscular, a sandy colored one. Most likely the fighters, considering they were the biggest ones.

I looked near the end of the line and saw that four of the wolves were smaller, but their paws were the same size as the others. Babies of the pack, I guessed. Their colors varied; russet, gray, silver and red clay, though that wolf was twitching its tail every two seconds. I was scanning the rest of the wolves until the golden wolf shone brightly in the dim light. The gold wolf caught my eye and then wagged its tail.

So that was Carrie's wolf form, huh? I let my tongue roll out and my tail started wagged too.

_Jake._ Sam commanded.

_Sorry._ I said, stopping my silliness.

Sam stepped out of our line. _Which one of you is Holden?_

The medium brown wolf that was standing next to the light golden brown wolf, which that coat made me think of fresh baked cookies, stepped forward. _I am Holden Bessant._ He cocked his head to the cookie wolf. _This is my sister, Hannah. She is also my Beta._

Sam glanced at me._ This is Jacob Black, my Beta._

Holden's ear twitched. _Beta? But Black's are meant to be over Uley's._

Sam glared at him. _He didn't want the job. Now answer me this __**Bessant**_, Sam snarled the word, reality and in thoughts, _how is it that we can talk, but our packs can't?_

_Two different wave lengths, I'd say. We are able to hear each other since we are two alphas. My pack can hear you, but can't communicate with you, which I assume is vice versa, as well._

_Yes…_ Sam nodded. _Can we talk in our human forms now…my wolf form is just itching for a fight._

Holden nodded his head. _Of course. We will meet here momentarily. _The twelve wolves then turned, though the sandy one and dark brown wolf were wary and only turned half-way. I did notice that the silver wolf had something black strapped to its back, and as I looked closer, I could see it was a sling back, and the straps were being stretched more than they were made for, and the inside was bulging. I wondered what that was for.

_Come on, Jake_. Quil insisted, and I turned to see Quil and Embry waiting for me at the tree line. The rest of the pack left.

_Yeah, we need to change. _Embry urged, his eyes darting to the trees.

I huffed. _Right. _I gave one more glance toward the other pack, and noticed that Carrie was the last to disappear, giving me a wolfy-smile before she did. That made me content enough to go and transform back, which I did with ease. I slid on my shorts while trying to advert my gaze from Leah who was just now slipping her arms through her tank top.

"Stop it, Black. You know you've seen it."

"Doesn't mean I can't be polite." I muttered, catching up to Sam who was starting to walk back to the clearing. Paul and Jared were inches behind us, Quil and Embry behind them, and Seth and Leah at the rear.

When we arrived, I saw that the sling back was tossed aside next to one of the smaller girls, and that it was empty. Must've been for the clothes, which was smart because that means only one of them was burdened with carrying clothes.

"They're _huge._" One of the younger boys whispered, his eyes bulging. My eyes scanned the crowd, and I was able to pick off the fighters. The tallest one, who was glaring, and the burly one with the buzz cut that looked like he belonged in Iraq, seemed to fit the persona of the two wolves that were growling at us.

Paul snorted. "Show them mutt-bloods what's up."

Sam stepped forward, scanning the crowd. His eyes landed on the tallest guy, who also looked the most Native, as his skin was darker than everyone else's, besides the girl with the same skin tone as him at the other end of the line. "Are you Holden?"

"No." Tall dude said, shrugging to the somewhat white looking guy with short brown hair. "He's over there."

"Hello Sam." Holden said, stepping forward out of his line. He looked like a whiter version of me, if I had to be honest, but that was probably because he was my cousin.

"Shall we get introductions out of the way? We would like to know who is who; of course I'll do the same." Sam said, glancing at us and then bringing his attention back to the other pack, a.k.a our long-lost families.

"Alright, I'm Holden, my sister Hannah…" He nudged the girl next to him who looked identical to him, except for the obvious.

"Hi guys." She said, and I could see why she was the cookie wolf. Even her voice was sweet.

"...and my brother Preston, third in command is Addison over there, and his sister Bea at the end. Lance, Jamie, and Milena are siblings as well, as are Z, Trent, and Kinsley, and next to them is Carrie." Holden then turned to me. "I'm sure you remember her." He winked.

Damn. I forgot they must've heard what we did Tuesday. Curse me and my hormones. I looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"I'm Sam, as you could have guessed. That's Jake, though I'm sure you knew. Paul and Jared are next to him, then Quil and Embry, and finally our only set of siblings, Seth and Leah."

Leah snorted. "Call me out last, why don't ya."

"We're very glad to finally meet you." Hannah said, ignoring Leah's comment.

Paul crossed his arms. "Same here. Now get on with it." Typical Paul, always pushing for a fight. At least he was when Rachel wasn't around.

"We'd like you to help us fight off the vampires in Seattle. There's about forty of them now." Holden said, ignoring Paul's challenge.

Sam paused for a moment. "No." Was all he answered.

I felt my jaw drop with an audible gasp. I thought we were going to help them. Wasn't that the whole reason we met with Carrie's father? And then I remembered, _I_ said yes, not Sam.

"BUT!" Preston shouted, and I remembered he was the one that commented on how huge we were.

"Hush, they aren't big enough to help us anyway." The tall Addison said, glaring in our direction again.

Of course, Paul got a tad upset at this. And by tad, I mean a lot. His hands were starting to shake, and once that happened, well, the rest would soon follow. "Not BIG ENOUGH for you!" He shouted. "You mutt-bloods are half our size!" Great, using the reference from Harry Potter again. That should scare them.

"Paul…" Sam said, though with no authority. Was he wanting a fight to ensue? Was he crazy? There were nearly twice as many of them as there was of us, so it would be a suicide mission. Sure we'd kill off some, but all of ours would die.

"I was talking about pack size." Addison said.

"And frankly," the oldest girl next to Hannah, Kinsley, said, "I only see one of you that might be big enough to satisfy, and it's not you, Potter Paul."

"I don't give a fuck about pack size!" Paul shouted. "And I can satisfy, so say that to my face you mutt-blood bitch!" His arms were starting to shake now. I glanced at Sam and noticed that he wasn't concerned, must be asking for a fight like I thought.

Kinsley laughed. "Incest and Harry Potter references? How many girls did you have to ask to prom before you had to take Leah over there?"

"I fucked a Black for your information, which says something you piece of white trash!" Paul shouted, and I felt myself cringe at his words. He fucked my sister already? Damn he moved fast.

Jared chuckled softly. "You can definitely tell they're cousins."

"Bitch, I was with the Alpha before! Don't you dare say I was with Paul." Leah piped in, her anger causing her own convulsions.

Quil snorted. "Though your tempers match." He spoke mostly to himself, though we could hear.

"Wow…" Hannah whispered to herself.

"Alright, we don't need to know about your sex lives." Holden said, no hint of authority either. This was getting crazy.

"As limited as they may be." Kinsley smirked.

That smirk did it. Paul and Leah pushed themselves past the rest of the pack and half stomped towards Kinsley.

"ENOUGH!" I heard a voice shout, until I realized it's me. I could feel another cable loosen, just like it did last week. "Paul, Leah, get back now!" They skidded to a stop and turned back around, not able to ignore my command.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

I huffed. I hadn't expected to take charge in anything, but it had to be done. "Just trying to prevent a fight…unlike some people."

"Thank you, Jacob. At least somebody here has some leadership. Now, are you going to fight or not?" Holden asked.

I looked to Sam, and it seemed as though his decision hadn't faltered. "Sam…let's at least talk about it."

Sam sighed. "I need to conference with my pack, so let's meet here in an hour or so?"

"That sounds fair, there's a few things we need to discuss as well." Holden glanced at Kinsley, then to me. "Remember what I said about Blacks, Jacob, as you can see, it could come in handy some day." He smiled before making his pack move back towards the trees.

About the Blacks? What did he mean? All I know is, I had to make my case.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm....so it seems that Jake has another cable being loosened...wonder what that could mean. It's not like I know or anything.**

**Alright, so again, if I get another review, you get another chapter. Easy as pie. So click the shiny green button, which will not get you sick, and you will get another chapter in return.**

**Next chapter: We find out two more wolves imprinted.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**I got that review I wanted, but I suggest to that reviewer politely, if you could change up your reviews. It looked oddly similar to last time.**

**In this chapter, we find out about two imprints, and something else with the cable happens in this chapter...**

**Enjoy, and remember, I don't own the Saga. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"What the hell, Jake!" Paul slammed his palms on the table at Emily's house. They had gotten one for meetings, which was good for now. "Why'd you have to get all leader-like and tell us to stop? I would've taken her out!"

I snorted, crossing my arms. "Maybe you shouldn't have said that bit about fucking a Black. That ticked me off."

Paul slowly removed his hands, chuckling innocently. "About that…see…Rachel and I love each other…"

"NUH!" I shouted, waving my hands as if I was trying to wave off the words.

"Jake, we need to talk about your outburst." Sam said, staring at me. Leah and Embry glanced at each other, and I wondered what that was about. "Why would you tell Paul and Leah to stop?"

"I could tell you weren't going to stop them. Heck, you only tried calming Paul down once, before Kinsley took snaps at him." I sighed. "Whatever you were planning, it was a suicide mission."

Sam's eyes shrunk as he glared intently at me. "How do you know what I was planning?"

"I figured it out, Sam. You were going to start a fight, and let me tell you, we were all going to die."

Sam snorted. "You're blinded by the imprint, Jake. You aren't thinking straight."

"_I'm_ not thinking straight? What about you Sam?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

I stood up swiftly, my chair falling over. "_You_ are blinded by your jealousy of Carrie! Admit it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do." I shook my head, smirking. "I know how hard it was for you to see your dad and see him _be_ a dad to Carrie. You're jealous of her, and you want daddy all to yourself."

Sam stood up, his nostrils flaring. "You have it all wrong Jacob." His tone grew more like the alpha's as he spoke. "Now you will pay attention. We. Are Not. Going To. Fight." The words were spoken with so much authority that I almost felt like kneeling down to it. But then I remembered that one of my cables loosened earlier, and that would help me immensely.

"We. Are. Going To. Fight." I growled each word back at him, and then I felt relief when that cable broke. Funny…that's my second cable to break. It felt better than the first one did, and I was still wondering what it was about.

Sam glared again. "Why should we?"

"Sam, it's our responsibility to fight vampires. Plus, we're related to each and every one of them."

"I'm not." Seth muttered.

Leah smacked him against the head. "We're going to fight."

I raised my eyebrow at her. "And why should we?"

She froze and bit her lip. "Er…it's the right thing to do?"

I almost chuckled, as the way she answered it made it seem like a question. She seemed more upbeat too. "Leah…do we need to up the count to six?"

Her eyes grew wide as she took in my words, and then sighed. "Yes…up the count to six." She muttered, almost barely audible.

"What was that?" Sam asked, leaning towards her.

"Up the count to six…I imprinted. Happy now?!" She asked, glaring at me.

I laughed. "Intensely so." And then I stopped, turning to Sam at the same time. "See, it's only right that we fight. We have two imprints on the other side, and we have to protect them."

Sam took a deep breath through his nose. "Alright, let's have a vote. I know where Jake and Leah stand, but what about the rest of you?"

Seth huffed. "Well, since I haven't fought a vampire like most of you, yes. I want some action, damn it!" I could hear the bitterness under his tone. Was he upset that his sister imprinted and he didn't?

Jared sighed. "It would be good to get some vampire flesh stuck in my teeth. I'm in."

Quil nodded. "I'm with Seth. I need some action, so yes."

Paul chuckled. "Looks like we're going to fight no matter what Sam and I say, but knowing my temper, it would feel good to go after the forty of them. Yes."

I turned to Sam. "See, the pack thinks its right to fight."

"Alright, alright." Sam sighed. "Looks like we're going to a fight."

"Whoo!" Seth hollered, lifting his fists in the air.

"Hang on a sec." Leah said. "First we need to ask the other pack about something."

"What?" We all asked at the same time, staring at Leah's face.

"I swear…one of their females was staring at me. Like…'checking me out' kind of staring."

Our mouths dropped, but it was Sam to recover first. "Do you know which one?"

"Well, that's the thing. I don't know." Leah smiled sheepishly.

"You don't_ know_?" Sam asked, his voice getting lower.

"Easy Sam…a lot was going on." I said, pressing a hand on his shoulder.

Leah sighed. "Yeah…a lot was going on. I mean, I had the name in my head before Paul's pigheaded cousin picked a fight with me."

Jared laughed. "Yeah, those Bowman's don't know when to quit."

"Shut up." Paul muttered.

"Well…we have five possible victims." Quil said, leaning forward in his seat eagerly. "My money is on Carrie…what a twist."

I hissed. "It's not Carrie!"

Quil chuckled. "I don't know…maybe that's why she rejected you Tuesday."

I glared at him, a growl escaping my clenched teeth. "She's not into girls."

"Chill, dude. Just trying to be funny."

Jared laughed. "I bet it's that Kinsley girl. She seemed butch enough."

"It's not Kinsley." Embry muttered, speaking for the first time since we got back. I don't even recall him making a vote.

"Are you sure? The way she talked back to me…made her seem a bit lesbo." Paul added.

"I'm positive." Embry said, anger flashing in his eyes.

Jared sighed. "Whatever the case, I'm betting on Kinsley."

"It's not Kinsley!" Embry shouted, standing up the same way I did earlier.

"Easy, Embry." I said, giving him a remorseful look. "What makes you so sure?"

He sighed. "I imprinted on her…all right? Sorry Seth…you're the only non-imprinted wolf now."

"Damn…more common than we thought." Sam muttered.

"Obviously." Jared agreed.

"There are still three females to consider." Seth added. "What about Hannah?"

I shook my head. "She imprinted on Addison."

"They have two others? Man, they were quiet." Jared said, scratching the back of his head. "Um…Bea and Milena, I think."

"We'll never know until we ask." Paul said, glancing at Sam. "Maybe you can say that we will fight but first we need to know who the chick-loving female is in the group."

Sam nodded. "Looks like I will." He then looked to the clock and sighed. "Well, looks like our hour is up." Everyone got up after that, and we all headed back to the meadow that we met at before.

* * *

They were already there, sitting down on the grass, when we arrived. Buzz-cut, I think his name was Lance, saw us first and shouted for the others to get up. They did, and Carrie's face brightened when she saw me. Did she think I was going to get hurt?

Holden stepped forward. "Have you made your choice?"

Sam nodded. "We will fight…however we have one condition."

Holden smiled. "We are willing to do whatever it is to have you fight with us." I heard a snort from behind him, but Holden ignored it. "What is it that you need?"

"Leah here says she saw one of your wolves staring at her." Sam said, not adding anything else.

Holden laughed. "Of course they'd stare. We're all curious at you."

"This was a female wolf, and it wasn't just a curiosity stare."

Holden's face dropped as he took in the meaning. "Oh…I see what you mean."

"And we'd like to know which of your females it was…because if we don't find out, my pack will be trying to figure it out during the fighting…and that wouldn't look good if they were distracted."

Holden sighed, and turned to his pack. "Ladies, step forward."

"Hang on, Holden." Hannah said, stepping in front of him. "This is wrong."

"This is the only way to get them to help us."

"But it's not fair to out her if she's not ready to be outed."

"She needs to prepare herself to be outed." Holden said. "Now get out of my way…unless you volunteer to be first."

"Why do I have to go? I imprinted on Addison! You know the things I do with him and you know I am not a lesbian."

Holden shrugged. "Considering all possibilities. Hannah, I'm going to ask you first. Are you attracted to females?" He slipped into the Alpha tone for the question, and I was surprised to see that he could use it.

"No." Hannah said through gritted teeth. She then moved away and Kinsley was next in line, after her was Carrie. Please don't be Carrie…it would just be my luck to have imprinted on a lesbian.

"Kinsley, are you attracted to females?"

Kinsley snorted, crossing her arms. "No…I imprinted on that Embry guy over there. Definitely not a girl." Kinsley then moved away, but not before she blew a kiss in this direction. I heard Embry make a kissing noise back. Gross.

"Carrie, are you attracted to females?"

Carrie giggled. "Of course I am..." I felt my heart break there. "…not!" My heart connected back. Carrie's sense of humor will be the death of me…I swear it. She walked off, winking at me as she did.

"Milena, are you attracted to females?" Holden asked next.

Instead of blowing it off, Milena sighed. "Yes…I'm attracted to females."

"Well…at least she's not pigheaded." Jared said about his cousin. "I don't care about anything else."

Jamie and Lance were staring at their sister. "I guess that explains why you always commented on chicks being cute in movies when we were little." Lance said.

Jamie chuckled. "We thought you were naïve."

Milena snorted. "You two were the ones to corrupt me…leaving your playboys everywhere."

Lance bit his lip. "Mom never said anything about it…"

"If we knew…we would've changed it."

I snorted. "You guys are acting like it's a disease. She's a lesbian. So what? Does it really change who she is on the inside?"

Lance and Jamie looked at each other. "I guess not…she's still our little sister."

"Thanks, guys." Milena mumbled, rolling her eyes to try and hide the tear that threatened to escape.

Holden cleared his throat. "Now that that is over with, do we have an alliance?"

"An alliance is what we'll have…after all…we are family." Sam said.

"Where was that family crap earlier?" Addison scoffed.

Quil chuckled at his cousin's comment. "I don't know…but I say we should get to know each other before we train."

And get to know each other we did. Embry and I talked to Holden, Hannah and Preston, and we found out tons of cool stuff about being an alpha/beta…and that Preston was a bit ADHD. Paul sat with Kinsley, Trent and Z, and I could feel the tension between Kinsley and Paul. Jared sat with Lance, Milena and Jamie, Leah sitting behind him as that was her imprint. Quil sat with Addison and Bea, chatting up a storm and trying to get Bea to talk or at least crack a smile.

Sam didn't sit with Carrie…I think it has to be about their father. Carrie did eventually come over and sit with me, massaging my shoulders while I listened to Holden's fight stories. It made me excited for the fight to come but it had me worried.

If there were about forty vampires, and twenty of us…a few of us would surely go down in numbers. But which ones? I shuddered as I thought of Carrie being killed, and vowed that I would do anything in my power to prevent that from happening.

* * *

**A/N: 7 out of 8 wolves imprinted, leaving Seth all alone. Poor Seth. I feel really bad for him, especially since he won't imprint in this story...but maybe the sequel? I'll never tell. Muahahahaha.**

**Reviewing gives me joy, so I give you chapter. Make sense? Review+Joy=New Chapter for you. Sounds like a simple equation to me.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**I got three reviews, which means I should post another chapter as soon as possible. I would've posted right after the first review, however I didn't get a notification from fanfic in my email right away.**

**Anyway, to answer the question in the review: Leah did not imprint/get imprinted on/by Milena. She actually imprinted on Milena's brother, Jamie, and he imprinted on Leah.**

**This chapter holds a death, some man-stink and a message to decipher. I want YOU to decipher the message, but first, you have to read with the fact in mind that I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

The smell of ketchup enflamed my nostrils as I crept closer to a clearing in the woods, Embry and Quil at my flanks. Sam was near the other end of the clearing, about to make his introduction to our prey. Holden, Hannah and Addison were with him and Jared. Trent and Kinsley were with us, Kinsley wanting to be closer to Embry, Trent because he was one of the younger ones. Leah, Seth and Paul would recreate this scene after us, as Sam and I really need to learn this so we can give out commands.

_What's with the ketchup?_ Embry asked the question that was burning through our heads. Sam repeated the question to Holden, as he couldn't hear Embry.

Holden chuckled in his thoughts. _Kinsley told me that her cousins go overboard…you'll see._ Behind us, Kinsley gave a snort in assurance. _And she said that they can be pretty stupid too._

"Blood! I _need _more blood!" A voice called up ahead in the clearing, and I knew that was our prey.

We hadn't reached the inside of the little meadow yet, though we could see what was going on. Lance and Preston were huddled over Jamie's body, an empty ketchup bottle a few feet away from them. As I looked closer, I could see red on their clothes, plus red around Lance's and Preston's mouth. Jamie was sitting very still as Lance clawed at his body, acting like a vampire.

_Overboard for sure._ I snorted. _Okay, Sam, when shall we go?_

_Holden, what's the plan of attack on these…newborns?_ Sam said, trying to hide the laugh.

_Listen, these newborns run straight for you. They don't have any skills, from what we learned. Lance is a bit more strategic, but he's promised to stick as closely to the newborns fight plans. Just try not to get hurt._ Holden thought, and then I saw his medium brown fur stick through the brush ahead, Hannah's cookie-fur sticking very close to his side.

_Guess it's now or never._ I sighed, leaping into the clearing. Lance and Preston both bounded straight up, hissing at us.

_Meow._ Embry thought, snickering. _They sound more like cats then vamps._

I growled, my hackles rising. I took a few more steps toward them until they charged at me, they're hands raised like claws. I was about to charge them when a bright earthy red blur took out Lance. I soon saw that it was Kinsley, pining him down with her paw.

"Damn it, Kinsley!" Lance shouted, trying to shove the large paw off his torso. "We aren't sparring!"

Kinsley's frame started to shake with laughter, and she bent her head down to him, licking his face. Soon enough, he was covered in dog slobber.

"GROSS!" He yelled, shoving the large wolf off of him, his arm muscles straining as he pushed her while getting up. Damn…he must be into weightlifting.

I hadn't noticed, but Sam and Jared were walking in their human forms now, trying to hide a smile off their faces. Holden, Hannah and Addison were shaking their heads but they were laughing.

_Let's change. _I huffed, turning away from Lance wrestling the Kinsley-wolf.

_That's Lance is strong. _Quil chuckled. _Hey Embry…better not tick off your imprint…she's pretty strong too._

_Har-har-har._ Embry laughed sarcastically before he changed back into human form. Quil and I did the same, yanking our shorts on.

We walked back to the clearing to see that Kinsley was sitting on top of Lance now, laughing her ass off. Lance was getting frustrated, trying to shove her off again. It should be easier to shove her off as a human than as a wolf, but he was having a difficult time. Guess he wasn't as strong as we thought.

Embry smiled when he saw Kinsley and she did the same, jumping off of Lance and running straight for his arms. They hugged for awhile before the kissing began, and that's when Quil and I started back towards Sam and Jared.

"Well…looks like we'll have to try again." Sam sighed, glancing at Kinsley. Kinsley was nice enough to acknowledge Sam's comment, flipping up the bird while still maintaining to kiss Embry.

Holden laughed. "Don't worry…we've had a couple weeks of practice. It's not like this is our first time." Right…I keep forgetting that we've already practiced this plan a few weeks ago during May, since we've had the time because school was over…for us, anyway. Carrie still had one more week to go before her graduation. I was going to go…for her and for Bella, as Charlie dropped the hint to me and Billy a few times before.

Sam nodded. "So when should we go to Seattle?"

Holden took a deep breath. "I say we should wait a couple more weeks…that way Carrie will have graduated by then."

"QUIL!" I heard Leah shout and I turned to see her running towards Quil and I.

"What is it Leah?" Quil asked, Jamie walking up behind him seeing as it was his imprint who just came into the clearing.

Leah sighed. "It's your grandpa…he…he died…"

Quil's face dropped at these words, and I saw his knees shake before he plummeted to the ground. "Wha…how…how could he have died?"

"Your dad went to visit him, you know, family stuff, and he saw him lying on the ground. He went to check his pulse…and found none. They don't know the cause yet, though Mom's betting he had a brain hemorrhage after he fell." Leah bent down next to Quil, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Quil." Leah being comforting? This was new.

Quil shoved off her arm, not pleased by her sudden helpfulness. He lifted himself off the ground and started running to the tree line. He didn't make it in time, and his chocolate brown fur exploded over his skin. His wolf still ran, despite the shreds of shorts that were flying down. Eventually we heard a wolf howl, and we knew he was in mourning.

* * *

I was getting dressed in a tailored suit, Sue putting on the finishing touches, when the door opened and I saw Carrie wearing a black ensemble. Black blouse, black dress pants, black shoes, black hair clip. She was going to the funeral with me, as Old Quil was my great uncle. Addison and Bea were going, since he was their grandfather, despite not having known him.

"Hey," Carrie whispered, leaning against the door while she closed it.

I gave a half-smile. "Hey."

"Almost done." Sue said, and then she pricked me with a needle.

"HEY!" I half-shouted, jumping at the touch.

She playfully smacked me. "That's what you get for distracting me." Sue then stood up. "Well, I'm done now. Go run off and I'll see you there."

"Thanks Sue." I said, and I walked over to Carrie, wrapping my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry." Carrie whispered into my ear, her arms around my neck.

"It's Quil you need to feel sorry for…but its going to be hard all around." I pressed my lips to the top of her head. "But thank you for being here."

She nestled her head into the crook of my neck and took a deep breath. "I'd be anywhere for you."

I stepped back, giving us some space and lifted her chin up with my finger. "I love you." I whispered before leaning in and giving her a kiss. It wasn't one of the kisses that made me want her, it was just one of the sweet tiny kisses. Today was going to be a hard day to go through…just like Harry's funeral. Though…I wasn't worrying about the girl I loved being killed in Italy now. I just worried that the girl I loved would be killed in Seattle.

She smiled as we pulled back. "Love you too." She then grabbed my hand and led me outside to a car that had her dad in it.

We got in the car and drove in silence, as we dreaded the time to come. After all, funerals were never easy.

When we arrived, I saw Emily hugging Quil, Claire hugging his leg. I got out and walked over to Quil just as Emily and Claire walked away. I gave him a hug, and released him quickly so Carrie could hug him too.

"Sorry, Quil." I said, and I knew my face was just as solemn as his. A death in the family of a pack member was hard all around, considering we could feel the agonizing thoughts from the affected wolf.

He sighed. "Thanks, man. Bella's inside…thought you should know." He glanced at Carrie before his attention went back behind us. More visitors, I guessed.

I squeezed Carrie's hand and led her inside, where I saw Charlie talking to Billy and Sue, Bella sitting behind him.

It had been awhile since I saw Bella, and forgot that my heart was never going to flutter for her again, but it felt nice to be the way we were supposed to be. Just friends.

"Hey, Jake. Carrie." Bella smiled, though you could see the depression behind it.

My eyes scanned the crowd. I wasn't so sure Edward would let her come down with all these werewolves wondering around all by herself. "Where's the bl—" I stopped as I saw both Carrie's and Bella's expression to the word I was about to use. Besides, he wasn't like the ones were going to go kill. "Boyfriend." I finished, grinning.

Bella grinned too, pleased by my change of vocabulary. "He knew I felt bad about missing Harry's funeral, so he said it was okay for me to go. Besides…he figured you wouldn't do anything too risky with so many out-of-the-loop humans around."

Carrie chuckled. "Of course not."

"That, and he knows you aren't trying to win my affections anymore." Bella winked at me and Carrie.

Carrie giggled, and several people turned their heads. I didn't blame them…why would you giggle at a funeral? "Well, Edward's okay with me…at least I don't get called derogatory names."

"Oh…that's because you don't stink as bad as the boys." Bella said, biting her lip to hide a laugh.

"Oh yeah….you want some man stink?!" I asked, and I wrapped my arms around her, making sure my pit was in her face.

"Jake! That's gross!" Bella's voice was muffled and she was trying to push my arm away. I just kept my position, grinning like an idiot.

Carrie shook her head. "How old are you guys, anyway? Ten?" She asked, smirking.

I shook my head, releasing her. "I'm seven." I walked to Carrie and did the same to her, and she bit my arm. "OWW!" I almost yelled, causing people to turn their heads again. We must've been too rowdy.

Carrie smirked again. "My nose is more sensitive, dumb ass. Besides, I bite."

I winked. "Maybe I want you to?" I wiggled my eyebrows then, causing Bella and Carrie to laugh. Charlie then came over to us.

"Uh…kids…some people are complaining…if you're going to act like school children could you do it outside?" He said.

Bella sighed. "Sorry, dad. Just having fun. I haven't seen Jake in a while."

Charlie rubbed her shoulder. "I know kid. Carrie, good to see you again."

"Same here, Chief Swan." Carrie smiled, nodding.

"Jake…" Addison said, his quiet sister Bea behind him. He waved me over.

"Excuse me for a second…" I said, leaving Carrie to talk with the Swan's. "What is it, Addison?" I asked.

He held up a sheet of paper. "Apparently Old Quil was holding this when they found him. Quil showed it to me and I showed it to Holden. He thought you should see what it said before Sam did." He handed it to me.

"What is it?" I asked, grabbing the folded sheet of paper.

"A riddle…" Addison sighed, then ran his hands through his shoulder-length hair. "I can't help you with it though. Holden figured it out…said it was most likely for you."

"O…kay…" I said, opening the note. The words were somewhat hard to read in Old Quil's scrawl, and I guess that he must've written it while on the ground, as their were pencil holes every now and then.

_When the true one is not in power, all will be in chaos._

"This is strange." I whispered to myself.

"What is?" Sam asked behind me.

I quickly folded the sheet of paper and put it in my pocket. "Nothing…"

"Alrighty…" Sam said, his eyes full of suspicion.

Obviously this note was for me…and I had to be the one to decipher it. If only I knew why.

* * *

**A/N: Can you decipher Old Quil's message? Jake does in the next chapter, but can you figure it out before I post it?**

**Next chapter: A pregnancy, Bea finally talks and Jake freaks out.**

**I want 3 reviews this time. Shouldn't be so hard since I got three last time when I only asked for one. ;)**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Out of the six reviews I got, only two people guessed. That's okay, just means I'll be looking for more reviews. And you know what? I'm gonna put a word in the Author's Note that you'll have to put in your review to show that you paid attention.**

**Err...I'm gonna stop before I get carried away with myself. (Get it? Carrie, carried?...I know, lame)**

**Enjoy, and just remember, I could legally change my name to Stephenie Meyer, but I would still not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**C****hapter Ten**

Water splashed on my face as I lied on the ground. I shot up and saw Carrie holding an empty water bottle.

"Looked like you needed a wake-up call." She giggled, sitting in the grass next to me. A few others were lying on the grass, exhausted from the hours of training. I managed to get some time off, because Carrie's graduation was earlier today, but I had to make up for it by training 5 hours straight.

I scooted closer to her. "You can give me a wake-up call anytime you want." I winked, leaning in to kiss her.

Just as our lips met, Preston's hand shot through between our mouths. So now I was kissing the back of my cousin's hand. Gross.

I pulled away, glaring at the kid. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want. Holden wants you to go over to him. They're arranging the battle plans." He pointed to Holden who was talking to Sam with a piece of paper in his hands.

I groaned and got up, extending my hand for Carrie. "Come with me?"

She smiled and grabbed my hand. "Of course, my dear."

We walked towards Holden, ignoring the two imprinted couples who had eyes only for each other. Funny how Carrie and I were better than them despite being an older imprinted couple.

"Glad you could make it." Holden said. "Now…the battle plan so far is that we, as in the alphas and the betas, go in first, then the others will go around back and—"

"WAIT!" Hannah called out, and I turned to see her and Addison running this way, grins on their faces. "Slight change of plans, bro." Hannah said as soon as they reached us. The others all started gathering around us, wanting to listen for the reason behind the interruption.

Holden raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"I can't change into a wolf." Her grin grew more pronounced as she said this, and it surprised me. If I couldn't change into a wolf, I'd be pissed, not extremely happy like her and Addison seemed to be.

"And why is that good news?" Holden asked, but then Hannah stuck out a white stick and squealed. I had no idea what was going on, but I heard two females gasp. I turned to see that Leah's and Kinsley's mouths were open, their eyes in awe. I saw a tear form in Leah's eye.

Holden grabbed the white stick and looked it over, his eyes growing wide. "Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "I took five of them before I got here. All positive."

"_What_ did you take?" I asked, slightly confused of the situation. I wasn't the only one.

"Pregnancy tests." Kinsley and Leah said simultaneously.

"OH! Gross! You peed on that!" Preston said, and he knocked it out of Holden's hand.

Holden slapped his little brother on the back of the head and got the stick again. "Well…congratulations you two…guess you'll have to move the wedding date up."

"It's still possible…" Leah whispered.

"…to have kids…" Kinsley finished her sentence, like they were sisters. They turned to look at each other, grabbed each other's shoulders, and started bouncing up and down, squealing. Kinda creepy since a few weeks ago they were about to kill each other.

"Well…I guess I'll need my third to take her spot then." Holden said, glancing at Addison.

Addison did a fist pump. "All right!" He then kissed Hannah's cheek and pressed his hand on her stomach. They looked like a good couple, despite Addison's personality. I guess Hannah kept him in check.

"There's only one problem." Holden said, biting his lip as he looked at his paper.

"What?" Sam asked, a bit of anger to his tone. He was just now addressing a problem?

"We don't know where their hideout is." Holden laughed innocently. "We've always caught stray ones."

I looked around our gathering and noticed that Bea was looking away, her eyes darting from place to place. "I bet she does." I said, jerking my chin to her.

Everyone's eyes followed the area I pointed to, and Bea took a deep breath. Holden walked around everyone and knelt down, to where he was at least eye-level with her. "Bea," he spoke in a hushed tone, "do you know where the newborn hideout is?"

Bea bit her lip to prevent her from saying anything, and shrugged.

Addison sighed, and moved from his spot with Hannah over to Bea. He knelt down just like Holden. "Bea, can you tell your big bro? I'm here for you…I won't get mad. I promise." Everyone started to move over near Bea, as she was farthest from the group.

Bea bit her lip again, but this time she frowned. "Yes…I know where their hideout's at." She whispered, almost inaudible. It's a good thing we have good hearing. And that's when I realized that was the first time I heard her voice.

Addison placed his hand on her shoulder. "Bea, can you tell me why you didn't let us know?"

"Because you would've just gone in and attacked them. You would've gotten hurt. All of you would've. And Addy," Bea said, tears forming in her eyes, "I couldn't bare to see you get hurt again."

Addison's lip trembled, and he wrapped his arms around his sister. "I'm not gonna get hurt, BB. I swear it."

"I guess that's why she always played music when we were on patrol." Trent whispered.

"Also why she's always quiet." Milena whispered.

Holden cleared his throat. "Bea, how do you know where the hideout is? Have you spied on them?" Addison released Bea and took a few steps back.

Bea shook her head. "I didn't spy…" She turned to Addison then. "Addy, you remember my friend Bree?"

"Yeah, you two were like sisters." Addison said, smiling.

"She's one of the newborns now." Bea said quietly.

It was quiet like that for awhile. The birds in the trees were chirping, but other than that, all was silent.

"How did you find out?" Hannah asked.

"I was walking down the street one day, eating a Popsicle. Bree missed a couple days of school, and her parents had declared her missing. I was kinda sad, staring down at the sidewalk as I went. Eating Popsicles was our favorite thing to do together in the summer." Bea sighed. "It felt like I ran into a wall then, but then I smelt the icy smell vampires had. I looked up; shocked to see a vampire roaming the streets with cars whizzing past, but then I saw her. Despite her pale skin and red eyes, I knew it was Bree." Bea sounded like she was starting to choke up. "I dropped my Popsicle then, and my mouth dropped."

"'B…B…Bea?' Bree asked, and her mouth dropped a bit. 'Is that…is that really you?' Her voice had change, but I supposed that was to be expected." Bea was having a hard time explaining this…that I could easily tell.

"I nodded. 'If that's really you in there.' I touched the planes under her eyes, and I didn't flinch at the coldness of her skin."

"She wrapped her arms around my neck then, and I wrapped mine around her waist. 'I missed you so much.' She sobbed. 'But Bea…I'm so scared.'"

"'Shh…' I whispered, stroking her hair. 'I'm here.'"

"'B…but I'm a monster…you shouldn't be friends with me.' Bree said, getting out of our embrace."

"'I know what you are.' I smiled at her. 'And I don't care.'"

"'Y…you know? How?' She asked and her red eyes grew wide."

"'Because I'm a werewolf.' I said, still smiling."

"She smiled then. 'Guess that explains the smell.' And then we hugged again." Tears started to fall from Bea's eyes. "After that we secretly snuck out to meet with each other, and I vowed I wouldn't let any of you kill her, and she vowed that none of her newborn friends would hurt me. Please…please…don't kill Bree!" Bea begged, getting down on her knees.

Carrie ran over to her and placed her hands on Bea's shoulders. "It's okay…we won't hurt her."

"But…she's a vampire…it's our job…" Bea started crying harder.

"There's a way to not kill vampires. Bree will just have to pick up the vegetarian lifestyle, like the Cullens." Carrie smiled, tears threatening to escape.

Speaking of the Cullens reminded me of something. The red-head. It had been awhile since we've seen her. And that's when it clicked. Carrie mentioned something about the intruder in Bella's room being the mate to fire-bitch. I'd bet my inheritance, which isn't a lot, that the same red-head we were trying to get was the fire-bitch in Seattle. And that meant Victoria created an army to get Bella.

"CRAP!" I yelled as things clicked together in my head.

Heads turned to me, many eyebrows raised. "What is it, Jake?" Sam asked.

"Holden and Sam, you need to change into wolf form. Holden…show him who fire-bitch is, then come back here." I said, taking a deep breath. Holden and Sam looked at each other before running towards the trees.

"What is it, Jake?" Carrie repeated Sam's question.

"I can't believe I didn't see it then! Damn it!" I kicked the ground.

Carrie ran over to me and placed her hands on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. "What did you not see?"

"I think I know who fire-bitch is, and it would explain why blondie-boy went to Bella's house." I took a deep breath as soon as I saw Sam and Holden return. "Was it the red-head?"

Sam nodded. "Same one."

"Fuck! We need to tell the Cullens!"

"Jake!" Sam growled. "This is none of the Cullens business."

I growled. "Yes it is! The red-head created an army to go after Bella! Why do you think she sent her mate in to get things with Bella's scent on it?! They need to know! They should help!"

"We don't need their help, Jacob!" Sam growled back. "We're meant to fight vampires, not team up with them."

"We're also supposed to protect human lives, and as far as I'm concerned, Bella is in need of protecting." A cable started to loosen then.

"No, Jacob." Sam said, and I could hear the alpha's tone building as he spoke. "That's my final word. No!"

The steel cable broke at that one word filled with so much authority. And oddly enough, I realized it went along with what Old Quil wrote and what Holden said. "Yes…we are." I growled, my own voice full of authority. All the cables that held me to Sam no longer existed.

"What does this mean, Jacob?" Sam asked, glaring as he felt the shift in power.

Everything made sense. The way the cables felt so good when they broke, Holden saying _'But Blacks are meant to be over Uleys'_, and Old Quil's note saying _When the true one is not in power, all will be in chaos._

I walked over to him, my chest inches from his. "Blacks are meant to be over Uleys." I growled. "And when a Black is not in power, things will get chaotic." From the corner of my eye I saw Addison and Holden fist bump each other. I must've got it right. And what Old Quil wrote was true; if Sam was still in charge during this fight, many of us would be dying.

Sam's nostrils flared. "So what's this, then? A change in power?"

"Yes. I claim my position as Alpha, now."

Sam coughed a laugh. "You've got to be kidding me! The pack will never follow you if you choose to side with the _leeches_."

"Actually…Jake makes a good point." Seth spoke up. "Bella is at risk, and Edward would do anything to protect her."

"And Edward would be a good asset in himself, what with his mind-reading." Jared agreed.

"Not to mention that big leech, Emmett. As much as I hate to admit it, the leeches would be good help." Paul added.

Leah, Quil and Embry were nodding along.

Sam didn't like that; he turned to them, his face furious. "What? You'd prefer a leech-lover over a smart alpha?"

Leah shook her head. "It's not like that. You have to think Sam. We're going in there two-to-one. They have the advantage. By upping our numbers with the Cullens, that would make it 27. And like Paul and Jared said, some of them are good assets."

Sam barked a laugh. "HA! Okay, so you might have the pack on your side, but there's NO WAY the other pack will consider siding with _bloodsuckers._"

"Actually, from seeing the Cullens in Carrie's mind, we believe that it would be a wise decision to side with them." Holden said, winking at me. "After all, how bad can they be if they attend a high school? Or how bad they can be with one of them working in a hospital? Or with Edward's bloodlust to Bella, but ignoring it? No…I think the Cullens would be great to work with. I've actually thought this through for a very long time."

Sam's jaw dropped. "I can't fucking believe it." He was starting to shake now. He was good at holding in his anger, so he must be really mad now.

This gave me an idea. If I could command Paul and Leah to stop without being an alpha, surely I could command Sam when I was an alpha. "Sam, calm down now." I said, my voice full of authority.

Sam stopped shaking. "What? Are you my superior now?!"

Holden placed a hand on my shoulder. "Ephraim Black's grandson is not meant to follow Levi Uley's."

Sam growled, but otherwise stomped away.

"I knew you'd remember before the time came, Jake." Holden winked. "After all, I've heard him push you before. It irritated me. He should know not to push you." He shrugged. "But what do I know? I've never had anyone over me." He chuckled.

I turned to Carrie. "Carrie, come with me."

"Where are we going?" She asked walking over to me.

"To the Cullens. We're getting their help."

* * *

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun. So now we know who is behind the newborns (though if you read Eclipse, you would know). **

**Will the Cullens accept his offer? What will this mean for the treaty?**

**And the word to put in the review is....POPSICLE!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Yay! I got three reviews with the word popsicle in it, though I had more reviews. I was beginning to wonder when my favorite reviewer would return, and he did, giving me an A-. Thank you Noble!**

**Err...anyway, this chapter has somethings that kinda lead into the sequel that I **_might_** make. Not entirely sure if I will, but I'm leaning towards the idea that I will. I have a few points in mind so far. ;)**

**With that said, you may review. And last, but certainly not least; since you'll be seeing it again, I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I grabbed Carrie's hand and almost yanked her to the trees as my feet quickly kicked up pieces of grass while I half-ran.

"Jake!" I heard Holden call out, and I immediately skidded to a stop. I turned my body half-way, anxious to get to the Cullens house. Edward _needed_ to know this.

"What?!" I almost hissed. I silently prayed that Holden wouldn't be offended by that, and that he would know why I did.

Holden jogged up to us. I guess we were a farther distance than I imagined. "I think you should take a couple more wolves. A few members of my pack," I could hear Addison snort from his spot way back there, "feel that sending two of you into vampire territory is wrong. Perhaps you should bring in a couple more?"

I felt my brow furrow. "Who do you suggest?"

Holden let out a laugh. "Why me, of course. But you could also bring another one of your wolves."

I had to think about it. There was no way Embry and Leah were going if their imprints didn't go, and I'm sure Rachel, Emily, Kim or Claire wouldn't appreciate it if their imprint was ripped apart by vampires; though I knew that would not happen, it's just we were going to be in there territory. Not part of the treaty. "Seth, want to come with me?" I asked, letting him know he has a choice.

Seth nodded and bounded our way. "Why me?" He asked as he reached us.

I slapped my free hand on his shoulder. "You're not tied down, buddy."

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes. "Well, guess I need to get my nose ready."

"Actually…now that I think about it…" Carrie thought for a moment. "They were throwing a graduation party today. I think Alice told me they invited _everybody._"

Holden nodded. "Sounds good. We could blend in easier."

"Not to mention it won't be a Bath & Bodyworks smell-fest." Seth added, chuckling a bit.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Bath & Bodyworks smell-fest?"

"Yeah…all the vampires smell together is like the Bath & Bodyworks. Burns the nose." Seth scrunched up his nose, emphasizing the point.

Carrie giggled. "And how do you know what a Bath & Bodyworks smells like?"

Seth froze. "Uh…" We all laughed at his expression.

"The only problem…is how we get there." I laughed. "It might not look quite right if three guys wearing no shirts show up to a party. We'll have to stop by my house, and then we won't be able to phase."

"Not a problem at all." Holden said, turning toward the packs, which were sparring on their own. "Jamie!" He called out. Jamie turned to look, slightly pissed off that Holden interrupted his make-out session with Leah.

"What?!" He called back, and I hinted a bit of venom to his voice.

Holden chuckled. "Can I borrow the jeep?!"

Jamie nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a set of keys. He tossed them from this distance, and Holden caught it with perfect ease. "Don't scratch the paint!" Jamie shouted before he returned to Leah.

I rolled my eyes. "About how far is the jeep?"

"A mile west…it's close to the road but still in the brush. Plus its green…easier to hide." Holden said, starting to walk away. "Come on…thought we were in a hurry." He chuckled.

I groaned, and the three of us chased Holden until we reached the jeep. Holden got in the driver's seat, Seth in the passenger. Carrie and I hopped in the back.

Holden kept at a reasonable pace, five miles over the speed limit. No one would pull us over for speeding, but we were still going fast enough. Besides, I was on good terms with Charlie…he'd probably let us slide if he pulled us over.

Holden parked the jeep on the curb while I ran in the house. Carrie came with me, so she could grab some of Rachel's good clothes for the party. We didn't want to look like bums, would we?

Billy and Rachel were eating tv dinners in front of the tv, and they raised their eyebrows at me while I passed.

"Rachel, is it okay if Carrie borrows some of your clothes?!" I asked, though I waited for no reply. "'Kay, thanks." I showed Carrie to Rachel's room while I ran in my own. I found three pairs of sneakers, my only pairs, and three clean shirts. I yanked my arms through the sleeves as I knelt down next to my bed. Once my shirt was on all the way, I lowered myself to the floor and found a box that contained the present for Bella I made.

Sure I wasn't in love with Bella anymore…doesn't mean I can't give my best friend a gift.

I shoved my feet into one of the pairs of shoes, forgetting about socks. Heck, the vampires should be pleased I got a shirt on! I yanked open my door and found Carrie in some of Rachel's clothes, I had to take a deep breath to settle myself down. Carrie looked HOT! I shook off the thought though, I needed to get to the Cullens house. I walked past her.

"What's wrong Jake?" Billy asked.

"Is Paul hurt?" Rachel's voice cracked near the end. Great…already in love. Thanks wolf genes for cursing me with a pigheaded brother-in-law.

I shook my head. "We're going to the Cullens house."

Billy's nostrils flared at that. "Does Sam know this?"

I turned to Billy, glaring at him. "He does, but it's not any of his business anymore. It's mine and Holden's." Let's see if he gets that I meant I'm the alpha now.

"So…you claimed your position?" Billy asked. I knew my dad was a smart old man.

I nodded. "It was only time."

"I hope that what you're doing is smart. Don't go killing any of them without sufficient back-up."

"Dad," I said, crossing my arms. "This is for a truce. We're asking for their help against the Seattle vampires."

"Oh…are you sure they'll go for it?"

Carrie sighed. "Bella's a risk factor…of course they'll go for it."

"Well okay then. And son," Billy smiled, "I'm glad you finally took your place."

"Me too, dad." It was for the right thing, so I was glad I did. "Me too." We dodged out of the house then. I tossed the two shirts to Holden and Seth, and they slipped them on while Carrie and I got in the back again.

While we drove, Holden decided to ask me a question that threw me off-guard.

"So, who's going to be your Beta now that you're Alpha?" He asked as Carrie gave him directions to the Cullens house.

"Um…" I really hadn't thought about it. Crap…who should I choose? "Would Sam be a good choice, or do you think the power will get a hold of him?"

"_I_ think you should choose Embry, considering he is a Black." Holden shrugged. "But what do I know? It's not like I have a Black as my Beta."

"But you do…" Seth said, slightly confused.

"That's the joke, dumb ass." Carrie chuckled.

"Oh…" We all laughed until we could smell the vampires smell on the road.

"We'll have to be careful with our thoughts if we want to go incognito." I said. "That way Edward won't know why we're there."

Seth snorted. "Forgetting a slight problem, Jake. We smell. They'll smell us a mile away."

"Well, I don't smell as bad as you." Carrie laughed, and she bent over the front seat and grabbed something out of one of the compartments. "But don't worry, I have you covered." She then pulled out a bottle of cologne.

"Is that…Lance's?" Holden started laughing. "I guess he forgot to get it out before he gave the jeep to Jamie."

"Well, he _is_ a ladies man." Carrie added, grinning widely and taking the cap off. "Okay Jake, close your eyes." I did as she asked, and I heard the 'Chhh' sound of something being sprayed. I coughed once I realized she put too much on.

"Is that enough?!" I asked, coughing again.

She shrugged. "Better to be safe then sorry." She winked. "Okay Seth, your turn." After spraying both Holden and Seth, the jeep smelled like a real ladies man. We were all coughing now, Carrie included.

We pulled into the Cullens' drive and I saw all the cars there. It was _packed_. I guess the psychic leech was right…everybody would be here.

I sighed when we stopped. "Here goes." We all got out and walked up the porch steps, bracing ourselves for the overpowering smell.

My hand reached to knock on the door a couple times, but I doubt it could be heard over the music blaring inside. I jiggled the doorknob and was surprised it was unlocked. I opened the door quietly and saw the swaying bodies inside, and Bella was talking to her friend Jessica. Or rather, she was listening to Jessica as she droned on and on about something.

I walked in, not bothering about the others. They could go to the food table, for all I care.

I made my way to Bella, careful not to touch the bodies that were dancing to the beat. When I reached her, her face lit up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling widely.

"I brought you a present." I said, smiling back. Jessica's eyes looked me up and down and then she hurried off.

Bella sighed. "Jake, you didn't have to buy me anything."

"But I didn't buy it." I said, still smiling. I reached into my pocket, grabbing the box that held Bella's present. "I made it." I handed it to her and saw a tear form in her eye.

"It's beautiful."

"You haven't even opened it yet." I said, winking.

"Riiight." She laughed, lifting the lid off the box. Her eyes widened as she lifted the silver chain from the box, the wooden wolf dangling at the end. "You made this?"

I nodded. "I made the charm, anyway. Billy taught me." Yeah, he taught me when he thought we weren't getting our father-son bonding that we needed. Thanks Rachel. "He's actually better at it than I am."

"It's beautiful." She cradled the wolf, her thumb stroking the wood.

"Well, it's to keep me on your mind when I'm not around. I mean, I know I'm not in love with you and everything, but we're still best friends, right?"

She nodded, clipping the bracelet around her wrist. She then threw her arms around my waist. "Thank you Jake."

"No problem." I laughed, hugging her back.

"Uh…Jake…" Holden said, and I noticed that Carrie and Seth were behind him. Seth had his mouth full of food, of course. I let my arms drop from Bella. "We have a slight problem."

Before I could ask what, I saw them. The big leech and the calm one, Emmett and Jasper, I think were there names, were coming our way.

"You broke the treaty." Emmett hissed, though oblivious to the humans.

I raised my hands up in defense. "We aren't trying to kill you, I promise."

"But this is our territory," Jasper growled, "and by stepping onto our territory, you've caused a war."

I was about to explain myself when I saw Edward walk up behind his brothers.

"Em, Jazz…it's okay. They have an ulterior motive to being here." Edward nodded to an archway on the other side of the room. "Perhaps we should move this conversation to a different location."

I nodded. "We should." Edward led us toward the archway then, his brothers behind us and Bella at his side. Once we were out of the living room, I noticed we were in the kitchen, and all the leeches were here. Great.

"We have information regarding the army in Seattle." I said, leaning back against the wall. I was trying to be polite, honest to God I was, but the stench became a bit unbearable with all seven of them in the same room.

"So you _mutts_ know that the army is on its way here?" The blonde female, Rosalie, hissed.

"They're coming _here_?" I asked, my jaw dropping.

The short one, Alice, nodded. "I saw one of them carrying Bella's missing red blouse."

"We just don't know why they want Bella." Edward said, looking at her with love.

"I do." I said, taking a deep breath. Seven pairs of golden brown eyes were staring at me, freaking me out. I concentrated on Bella's curious eyes instead of the vamps'.

"Care to enlighten us, Jacob?" The leader, Carlisle, asked. When he said my full name it was to be polite, and that creeped me out a little. A vampire being polite? Ick.

I nodded, and then turned to Edward. "Remember how Carrie mentioned that the intruder in Bella's room was the mate to fire-bitch?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"I figured out fire-bitch's identity." I took another deep breath. "Fire-bitch is Victoria."

Several hisses sounded after I said that name. Guess she wasn't a friend. But that was exactly why I knew they would help us.

"You knew we were going to go after them in Seattle, but it looks like we'll have to meet them here. All I'm asking is a truce. I think we could take care of this problem with no deaths on our side very easily if we teamed up. 20 wolves with the seven of you, we'd be able to thwart them easily."

Jasper and Emmett were smiling widely, nodding.

Carlisle sighed. "We were planning a strategic meeting tonight, anyway."

Cool, they went with it like I wanted. "When and where?"

"At two, about ten miles north of the Hoh Forest ranger station. Come in from the west and you'll be able to follow our scent in." Edward said.

"I can't believe Sam's letting you do this." Bella whispered.

I smirked. "Bella, Sam's not in charge anymore." And with that, we left.

* * *

**A/N: Okay...was it right for Jake to give Bella a graduation gift? I thought it was. **

**Anywho, the word for this chapter is....TRUCE! (and you don't have to put it in all caps)**

**Please leave a review, they fuel my desire to write and/or publish. Now it is off to go work on Chapter Fifteen...I'll give you a hint...it involves fighting!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**I know there seems to be a delay, but I have a perfectly good reason. A bug has been making its way around my house (first my sis, then me two days after, and now my mom). I was working on the Epilogue and right at the part where Billy gives something to Jake, I start feeling bad. Needless to say, I haven't written anymore since then, but I plan on it now.**

**I even think I can work on the sequel. Basically it's BD, though things are changed. (Jake obviously can't imprint on Nessie, though I do not oppose to the relaysh.) So if you have any title suggestions, please...be my guest. ;)**

**Before I let you read the chapter, I want to ask...have you read the Eclipse script? Let's just say it's gonna be too bad that the movie is probably PG-13...Jake phases from wolf to human after he's hurt. Which means...naked Taylor Lautner. *sigh* A girl can dream, right?**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

As soon as we left the Cullen crypt, we threw off our shirts, running to the cover of the trees. Once there, we yanked our shorts down to our ankles and tied them, that way we wouldn't shred them. Billy would kill me if I lost another pair.

We phased within 5 seconds of each other, running towards our meeting place. Carrie kept trying to knock my body, playing the way wolves do. I shook my head until I felt a shimmer in the air and another presence in my mind.

_Embry?_ Seth asked. _Why aren't you sucking face with Kinsley?_

_Oh ha ha._ Embry snorted, and I could see that he was in the woods near the beach. _You're just jealous that you don't have an imprint._

I ignored Embry's comments toward Seth. Looked like Kinsley might've been rubbing off on him. _What's up?_

_Er…dad…wanted to call a meeting after you ran out of the house. _Embry said. _He called Jared's cell, and we're all waiting here. Oh…Hannah and Emily made cookies. They are to DIE for._

_Short attention span alert._ Seth joked. _Looks like we got a Dory on our tails._

_Screw you, Clearwater._ Embry thought. _Just wait until you get here. I'll make sure the Clearwater name can't get carr—_

_FOCUS!_ I shouted mentally. Embry froze, shocked at my outburst._ What does he want to talk about?_

_Treaty, Alpha ship, Cullens, blah, blah, blah. I forget what else._

_That's the attention span. _Seth added quietly, earning a glare from me.

_What's going on, Jake? _Holden asked._I can tell that you are talking to another wolf. Mind intuition._

_Oh…_ I said, turning away from the angle we were going. I started heading towards the beach. _We just need to get to the beach, that's all._

_Okay then. _Holden thought, following. Carrie and Seth were at our heels, nipping at us. The young-uns tend to do that all the time.

We reached the beach in a little over five minutes, skidded to a stop and phasing back. Once our clothes were on, we ran to the sand and I noticed that Hannah was holding a huge basket. Carrie ran over to her and grabbed a couple cookies, taking a bite out of one. She then ran to me, handing over the cookie before walking over to Bea.

I took a bite out of the cookie, sitting myself next to Embry and Quil. They had their mouths stuffed so full they couldn't even talk.

Billy cleared his throat. "Okay…we have a few matters we need to discuss." He then looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "First order of business, Jake's new alpha ship."

"Honestly, I think it's for the best." Holden said, grabbing a cookie from the basket. "Even Old Quil thought it was only right."

Billy turned to look at Holden. "What now?"

Addison cleared his throat. "Yeah, apparently he left a note in his hand before he finally croaked. It said something along the lines of 'the true one not being in power, all will be in chaos'." He shrugged. "Holden and I figured it out, but we thought it would be better if Jake was the one to figure it out."

"Hmm…" Billy sighed. "Well, he is a Black. But Jake," he turned back to me. "Who will be your Beta?"

"I thought about that, actually." And that wasn't a lie. "I was thinking Embry."

"What the fuck, Jake!" Sam growled. "First you take away my claim and now any power at all? You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

I shook my head. "If you thought straight, you'd understand."

"Lay it on me, then." Sam glared, his lip up in a fierce growl.

"Embry's a Black, meaning he has a higher claim than you. And technically, he could be Alpha, considering he's older than me." I turned to Embry. "You wouldn't fight me for that, would you?"

Embry shook his head. "I'm fine with Beta, thanks."

"Now Jake," Sue started talking now, "why would you want to help the Cullens?"

I sighed. How many times was I going to explain this? "First off, let me clarify that the Cullens are NOT bad people. We only think they are because of our prejudices. They really care about humans, unlike those in Seattle."

Carrie nodded. "They even go to school without breaking a sweat, and they try to fight their bloodlust. They just want to be as normal as they can."

"Secondly," I said, ignoring Carrie's interruption, "these vampires are being created to get Bella. This is just as much their fight as it is ours, if not more. Plus, having more numbers could come to the advantage."

"This will definitely change things in the treaty. This is what we need to talk about now. When are you meeting the Cullens?"

"Tonight at 2…which would make it tomorrow morning." I shrugged. "So if anybody needs some sleep before we meet them, go ahead. If not, your fault for being drowsy."

Lance scoffed. "How strategic…if we were in the army, we wouldn't get a chance at sleeping. You'd have to be on full alert."

"Well, we're not in the army, are we?" Embry asked, glaring at him. "So we might as well get some sleep. Jake knows what he's doing."

"Sleep would be good, considering they were going to train us when we met them."

"How in the hell are they going to train us?!" Addison's voice grew louder as he spoke. "Have they fought any newborn vampires? HELL NO! It should be US training THEM!"

"Addison, calm down." Holden said, a hint of authority to his tone.

Addison took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose. He didn't say anything, though I knew he was going to bring it up again.

"Is that all?" I asked.

Billy shook his head. "We need to discuss how we're going to change the treaty before you meet them. After all, it will change soon."

I sighed. "Alright, what first?"

"Well, the matter of Bella becoming a vampire. Should we allow them to change her?"

I sighed again, nodding. "Honestly, she knows what she's going into. She's choosing to become one, they aren't forcing her." Sue opened her mouth to speak. "No, Sue. I think we should let them, but only her. We don't want to seem like a push-over."

"But what about territory?" Billy asked.

"Keep it the same, only we're allowed in each other's territories _if_ the human population is at risk. For instance, say Victoria kept crossing the line. We'd be able to go on their land, and vice versa." I said, sounding smart. Wow, guess the alpha blood in my veins was working at full power.

We continued talking after that, some people dozing off, though that was mainly the younger kids. Carrie came over to me and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, and rubbed her shoulder.

"We're doing the right thing." I whispered.

"I know." She whispered back, turning her head to kiss me. We locked lips for a couple of minutes, my level of need growing. She was going to be the death of me…by testing with my teenage wolf-man hormones.

At around two, everyone started running towards the Hoh ranger station. We came in from the west, so we were able to catch their scent, and we followed it in until I heard voices.

_Holden, you and I need to change. Whoever you want to come, bring._ I thought before we reached the trees. Carrie followed me, turning her head as I phased back to human. As soon as I yanked the shorts, she turned her head back to me.

"You didn't see anything you weren't supposed to, did you?" I said, crossing my arms.

She shook her head and let her tongue out.

"Okay, come on, puppy." I said, clicking my tongue like she was my pet. She growled a little bit, a playful sound.

I could hear Bella and Edward muttering to each other as Holden and I met as humans, the gang of wolves behind us.

"Prepare yourselves." Edward said. "Remember, there are two packs."

"Filthy mutts." I recognized Rosalie's voice. "They need to stop breeding like rats. I bet incest is common."

"Babe…" Emmett said.

We broke through the trees then, and I watched Bella as her eyes grew wide. Guess she wasn't expecting humans.

"Welcome." Carlisle said, smiling.

I nodded. "Thanks for agreeing."

"I am slightly shocked to see you in human form, though I am glad you are taking the time to speak to us."

"Well, we need to make a change in the treaty. As Alphas, we speak on the behalf of the pack." Holden said, and then I heard a snort. I looked back to see Addison looking skeptical.

"Of course, may we ask what changes?" Carlisle smiled.

"First one considers Bella." Edward's head snapped up as he heard me say her name, and his eyes lightened with joy. He must've known what I was going to say. "She knows the consequences of being a vampire, and she knows what she's getting herself into, so we decided it would be best if…we allowed you to be able to change her."

"Thank you…" Edward whispered, barely audible. Bella wouldn't have noticed, though she looked surprised. Guess she thought it would start a war.

"That's very gracious…of you all." Carlisle said. "And we promise…we will let you know when we plan on changing her. You will be informed."

I nodded. "And we also wanted to talk about treaty lines. Now…it would have worked so well if we could go onto each other's land back when we were chasing Victoria. So, I think if there is dire need, then we can go onto the other's land. Of course, we'll have to confirm if it is dire afterwards, but I feel like you won't abuse the power."

"Of course we won't. Now, I appreciate it that you asked for assistance." Carlisle said. "Alice has figured out where we are going to meet them when we fight."

I heard a grumble from the wolves and that's when I realized we haven't told them that the vampires were coming _here_.

I turned to them. "Oh yeah, the vampires are coming here. Sorry we didn't tell you that." I turned back to Carlisle. "Just need to know the numbers."

"Well, the last I've seen, there were 35." Alice sighed. "But the numbers keep going down."

I heard a whine from the back, and I knew it was Bea. I nudged Holden. He nodded.

"A member of my pack has expressed loyalty to one of the newborns. We wondered if you could take her in, considering she vowed to not have her get killed." Holden said, glancing at Bea who ducked her head.

"Not a problem. I was going to offer a place among my family to those that choose to." Carlisle smiled. "It wouldn't be a burden, I promise you that." He said to the pack of wolves.

"Now, training time?" I asked, smirking.

Carlisle gestured to Jasper. "My son, Jasper, was going to train us."

Jasper took a few steps forward, but then I heard Edward laugh. "Hang on, Jazz. One of the wolves feels like they should be training us."

"Oh really?" Jasper smirked.

"Yes, he thinks that we know nothing about newborn vampires." Edward smiled. "Isn't that right, Addison?"

Addison grumbled behind us. I knew he would bring that up again.

Jasper chuckled. "Normally I would be with you there, but apparently you need to hear about my upbringing. Let me ask you a question, how long have you been fighting newborns?"

Edward chuckled too. "About 4 months."

"_Really_? Well, it's a good thing I'm here." Jasper lost his smile. "I was created in 1863, and I fought newborn armies for over fifty years. I'm pretty sure that means _I_ should be training _you._"

I glanced back at Addison and noticed that he was ducking his head. Ha. He got owned!

"Burn!" I heard Emmett say.

I looked among the group while Jasper started to inform us about the newborns, and I noticed that Bella was shivering slightly. Not good. _Hey, Edward. Mind if I warm her up?_ I asked, glancing at him.

"Bella, do you mind if I help Jasper? I promise you won't be alone." I took that as my cue to walk towards Bella.

"Then who—" Bella smiled when she saw me. "Jake, you don't have to keep me company!"

I shrugged. "No, but you do need the heat." I slumped down to the grass and patted the spot next to me. "I don't bite."

Edward scoffed. "I'm not so sure about that."

Bella, still smiling, slid down and sat next to me while Edward walked off toward his brother.

"Jake…I want to ask you something." Bella said as she leaned her head against my shoulder.

"What is it?"

She sighed. "What made you decide to let them change me?"

"Well, you're stubborn, so I knew you would have been changed anyway and I couldn't stand to see my pack kill my best friend." I wrapped my arm around her. "Besides, you knew what you are getting yourself into."

"Jake…you don't know how much this means to me." She grabbed my left hand and rubbed it with her own. "I figured…you'd be mad at me."

"Let's just say the curtain of love isn't blinding me anymore." I smiled. "My head is in the right place."

"So…you're Alpha now?"

I chuckled. "Yeah…I'm Alpha now. Did you know I'm technically the chief of the tribe now?"

"Wow…Chief Jacob." Bella whispered, smiling.

"Shut up." I groaned.

"Carrie loves you." Bella whispered again.

"I know that. I love her too."

"What color is her wolf? I know you're russet, but what about her?"

"She's the gold one. Kinda scrawny, but eh, she'll do." I said, and I noticed that her head turned to glare at me. Good, I wanted to tick her off. "And honestly, she can't do anything to me."

That set her off. She headed over this direction, her eyes glowering the whole time. Ha, fun stuff.

"Jake…" Bella giggled as she watched Carrie make her way to me. "You have such a cute dog!"

Instead of growling like I expected, Carrie's tail started wagging like crazy, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she got in a playful position.

"The bad thing is…she doesn't know when to listen." I glanced around and saw a stick that was a few inches from me. Perfect. I grabbed it. "Fetch!" I yelled as I tossed the stick. Carrie just glowered at me again, walking over to me. She then proceeded to lick me.

"What did I tell you?! Not a listener!" I said, wiping the slobber off of me.

Bella was laughing uncontrollably, and I knew that things would be right with us.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, a little playful banter between everyone. Carrie and Bella are gonna be BFF's...especially since in the sequel they go through something together...hmmm.**

**Hold on to your horses, because the next chapter contains Jake becoming a man! ;) Many of you will get envious of Carrie, most likely, as I envisioned myself when I wrote it. jkjk...or am I?**

**Please suggest sequel titles and the one I choose will get featured and the person who posted it will be getting the first chapter FIRST before the sequel is put up. Unfortuanetly that means you have to be registered with the site, as I can't email you otherwise.**

**See ya next time in lemon-land, and make sure to click the green button. I didn't infect it with my bug, I promise!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A lot of people seem to be wanting this interesting, lemon-land chapter. I'm not entirely sure what level of lemon it is, but I could say it is high. It is near the end, and nothing important happens after it, so don't worry if you miss it, just read the bottom AN.**

**PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE. Remember, I am not a male. I did my best doing what the male mind would do during this time when they reach a certain age...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Are you worried?" Bella asked me. I turned my head to her so she could see me roll my eye. You see, it was the next day, and I was in my wolf form. Quil and Embry were on the other side of the training center, and Quil was itching to get into the action. Bella looked cold again today, but I had to remain in contact with Embry today, so I curled up next to her. It didn't help that she started petting me; that got major laughs from Quil and Embry, claiming that I grew tame. Just they wait until I get away from Bella. They'll soon find that they'll have a set of teeth on their back end.

"Well, I am." Bella stroked my ear. I had to admit, it felt good. No wonder dogs loved it when you pet that spot.

I wanted to roll over and ask her what was there to be worried about, but that was kinda hard to do as a wolf, so I snorted.

She sighed, obviously getting my interpretation. "For one, I'm worried that a bunch of overgrown dogs will get hurt." I rumbled at that, as she was clearly joking…though I slightly wondered if she _was_ worried about us. "I just don't want anybody to get hurt."

Of course not. Bella was kind like that; she didn't want to see anybody harmed. I took a deep breath, leaning against her body again.

"You know, I've always wanted a dog." Bella said, quickly changing the subject. "But I never could get one…Renée's allergic."

I loved Bella's mind. She would say what she wanted, but then change the subject before you could even speak your mind. I guess it was just a quirk of hers.

Soon the training stopped, and I slowly got onto my paws, stretching like a dog would after sitting down for awhile. This got a laugh out of Bella, which is what I wanted to happen in the first place. Carrie and Holden were sitting near Quil and Embry too, and Carrie whined as I lingered with Bella.

_Holden, tell Carrie to go on. I'll be there in a minute._ There was some things I needed to ask Edward, and I wasn't comfortable doing it with the wolf pack in my head, or around me, for that matter.

_Geez Jake, we would have thought you got over you infatuation with Bella when you imprinted. _Quil snorted as he stood up.

_Yeah. I think Jake made up the imprinting so he could get closer to Bella._ Embry thought in a joking tone, but that didn't stop the growl that escaped my muzzle.

_Bella is nothing more than a friend to me. Just because I imprinted doesn't mean I can't care for anyone else._

Embry backed away slowly. _Alright bro. Take it easy. See you back on the rez._ And he left with Carrie, Quil and Holden following behind.

I turned my attention to Edward, who was now half-holding Bella because her lack of sleep was getting to her. _What do you plan on doing with her?_

"I've not quite figured out all the details yet." Edward answered, still trying to steady Bella.

_What kind of details are there?!_

"It's more complicated than that," Edward answered, some venom to his voice. Huh, must've offended the guy. I didn't mean to, just trying to figure out what's best for Bella. "Don't concern yourself; I'll make sure it's safe." He added in a nicer tone.

"What are you talking about?" Bella demanded. I wanted to laugh because the idea of Bella being bossy was hysterical.

"Just discussing strategy." Edward told her.

I took in their faces, determining if I should stay or not. Instead, I bolted for the forest.

"Wait." I heard Bella's voice call from behind. I'll be back Bella, don't you worry.

"He's coming back," Edward reassured her. "He wants to be able to talk for himself."

After phasing and pulling on my shorts, I bolted back for the clearing. "Okay, Eddie," I said, earning a slight hiss from him. Cool, found something that annoyed him. "What's so complicated about it?"

"I have to consider every possibility. What if someone gets by you?" He asked me.

I snorted at the idea. Please, the leech with the dreads couldn't get by us. "Okay, so leave her on the reservation. We're making a couple of Holden's kids stay there cause they're so young anyway. She'll be safe there."

Bella scowled, making me laugh inside. "Are you talking about me?"

"I just want to know what he plans to do with you during the fight." I explained.

"_Do_ with me?" Bella asked, still confused.

"You can't stay in Forks, Bella." Edward said in a pacifying tone. "They know where to look for you there. What if someone slipped by us?"

"Charlie?" Bella gasped, worrying about her father of all things.

"He'll be with Billy." I assured her. "If my dad has to commit a murder to get him there, he'll do it. Probably won't take much." I sniffed, remembering what Edward had told us yesterday before we headed home. "It's this Saturday, right? There's a game." Yeah, very confident that Charlie would be at our house watching the game anyway.

"This Saturday?" Bella asked, completely off-guard. "Well crap! There goes your graduation present."

Edward laughed at Bella's remark. "It's the thought that counts. You can give the tickets to someone else."

"Angela and Ben. At least that will get them out of town."

Edward touched her cheek. "You can't evacuate everyone. Hiding you is just a precaution. I told you— we'll have no problem now. There won't be enough of them to keep us entertained."

"But what about keeping her in La Push?" I asked, impatient. I never did get an answer because Bella started to interrupt.

"She's been back and forth too much. She's left trails all over the place. Victoria is most likely wanting this to be a distraction, and she'll change her mind on when to search for Bella. We'll be busy at the time. I can't leave her somewhere she's been frequently. She _has_ to be hard to find, just in case. It's a very long shot, but I'm not taking chances."

Bella stared at him the whole while, a crease in her forehead. He patted her arm. "Just being overcautious."

I looked up to the mountain and pointed up there. "So hide her here," I suggested. "There's a million possibilities— places either one of us could be in just a few minutes if there's a need."

Edward shook his head. "Her scent is too strong and, combined with mine, especially distinct. Even if I earned her, it would leave a trail. _Our_ trace is all over the range, but in conjunction with Bella's scent, it would catch their attention. We're not sure exactly which path they'll take, because _they_ don't know yet. If they crossed her scent before they found us…" He grimaced the same time I did, thinking about the possibility. "You see the difficulties."

"There has to be a way to make it work." I muttered, glaring at the forest, my lips pressed tight. If it weren't for the scent then it would work. Wait…scents…that might work.

"I need to get you home— you're exhausted. And Charlie will be waking up soon." Edward said, put his arm around Bella's waist to steady her again.

"Wait a sec." I said. I wanted to get my idea out there before he left. "My scent disgusts you, right?" I doubt Victoria would want to smell that, as Edward clearly couldn't stand it and we were somewhat on a friends length.

"Hmm, not bad." Edward said. Yes, score one for Jake. "It's possible." He turned toward his family then. "Jasper?" He called.

Jasper looked up curiously. He walked over with Alice a half step behind. Her face was frustrated again, probably because she couldn't see me.

"Okay, Jacob." Edward nodded toward me.

I smiled and walked over to Bella, my arms wide open. "We're going to see if I can confuse the scent enough to hide your trail." I explained, as she was clearly confused.

Bella looked at my arms, not sure if this was a trick or not. I sure hope Bella was smarter than that. I was imprinted for crying out loud.

"You're going to have to let him carry you, Bella." Edward said, his voice calm. Hopefully he could reassure her.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around her, yanking her up so that I was holding her bridal-style. "Don't be such a baby." I muttered. I knew she wished Edward would hold her like this, and he probably has, for all I knew.

Edward was looking at Jasper now. "Bella's scent is so much more potent to me— I thought it would be a fairer test if someone else tried."

I took that as my cue, turning away from then and pacing swiftly into the forest. We didn't say anything as I made a wide arc and came back into the clearing from another direction. Edward was alone and I headed toward him, wondering if his sibling were behind me.

"You can put me down now." Bella said.

"I don't want to take a chance on messing up the experiment." I smiled.

"You are _so_ annoying." She muttered in a playful tone.

"Part of the best friend description. I'm allowed to be annoying." I told her, smiling wider.

Then I heard Alice and Jasper make their appearance. They ran over to Edward, and I knew that that meant I was allowed to put Bella down now.

"Well?" Bella asked when she was next to Edward.

"As long as you don't touch anything, Bella, I can't _imagine_ someone sticking their nose close enough to that trail to catch your scent." Jasper said, grimacing. "It was almost completely obscured."

"A definite success," Alice agreed, wrinkling her nose.

"And it gave me an idea." Jasper said.

"Which will work." Alice added confidently.

"Clever," Edward agreed.

Damn it, those special vampires were getting me annoyed. I could barely understand what was happening.

"We're— well, _you're_— going to leave a false trail to the clearing with Bella." Edward explained to me, as he saw I was missing the conversation. Thank you, mind-reader. "The newborns are hunting, Bella's scent will excite them, and they'll come exactly the way we want them to without being careful about it. Alice can already see that this will work. When they catch _our_ scent, they'll split up and try to come at us from two sides. Half will go through the forest, where her vision suddenly disappears…"

"Yes!" Some leeches we get to kill. Awesome. I could just imagine sinking my canines into their hard skin, ripping them apart piece by piece. Sure the smell would bother me, but the thrill of kil—

"Not a chance." Edward said suddenly, his voice disgusted. Was it directed at me? I looked back at him and saw him staring at Jasper.

"I know, I know," Jasper said quickly. "I didn't even consider it, not really." Alice then stepped on his foot. Oh…he must've have really considered it then.

"If Bella was actually there in the clearing," Jasper explained to her, "it would drive them insane. They wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything but her. It would make picking them off truly easy…"

Edward glared at him, causing him to backtrack. "Of course it's too dangerous for her. It was just an errant thought." Jasper said quickly, but I noticed that he glanced at Bella through the corner of his eyes. The look was wistful.

"No." Edward said, his voice ringing with finality.

"You're right." Jasper said, and then he took Alice's hand. "Best two out of three?" He asked as they went to practice again.

I looked on at him in disgust. I didn't like his idea either.

"Jasper looks at things from a military perspective." Edward defended his brother, even though he clearly didn't like the idea he presented. "He looks at all the options— it's thoroughness, not callousness."

I snorted. Sure…I just hope the idea didn't stick with Bella. Because when she wants something…she'll get it.

"I'll bring her here Friday afternoon to lay the false trail. You can meet us afterward, and carry her to a place I know. Completely out of the way and easily defensible, not that it will come to that. I'll take another route there."

"And then what? Leave her with a cell phone?" I asked critically. I doubt you could get service in the mountain.

"You have a better idea?" Edward asked.

I grew smug. "Actually, I do." _Wolf mind, Eddie boy._

"Oh…Again not bad at all." Edward agreed.

I turned to Bella, cause I knew she was still out of the loop. "We tried to talk Seth into staying behind with the younger two. He's still too young, but he's stubborn and he's resisting. So I thought of a new assignment for him— cell phone."

"As long as Seth Clearwater is in his wolf form, he'll be connected to the pack," Edward said. "Distance isn't a problem?" He then asked, looking at me.

"Nope." _I'm pretty sure we've been three hundred miles apart._

"Three hundred miles?" Edward asked. "That's impressive."

I smiled. "That's the farthest we've ever gone to experiment. Still clear as a bell."

"It's a good idea." Edward said, seeming a bit reluctant to admit it. Oh, did he not like the doggy winning some points? "I'll feel better with Seth there, even without the instantaneous communication." Edward sighed. "I don't know if I would be able to leave Bella there alone."

"Glad I could be of some help." I said. "Guess I'll see you Friday." I turned to leave then, heading home. I was feeling pretty exhausted too.

I collapsed in my bed, sleeping for god knows how long. When I did wake up, however, I noticed a face smiling down at me. I smiled back and kissed the top of her head.

"Morning." I said, wrapping my arms around her.

She frowned a bit. "You told Holden it would be only a minute."

"Sorry, I just got some good ideas while I was with Edward. Don't be mad." I whispered.

She sighed. "Well, I guess I shouldn't…seeing that you're being a good friend."

"I can be a better boyfriend though." I winked.

"Oh really? Care to enlighten me?" She asked playfully.

"Certainly." I said before my mouth caught hers. We kissed until Carrie pulled back, a smile on her lips.

"I really don't want Paul to brag about you getting some loving." She joked getting up. "Want to go on another picnic with me?"

I sat up, thinking. "I don't know…what's in it for me?"

"A bit more of this." Carrie said walking over to me and kissing me once more.

"Hmm…I think I will." I smiled. I kicked my feet off the bed and threw the cover off of me simultaneously. Thankfully I was wearing worn-out shorts underneath, or else I would've been stark naked. Not cool if you're in front of your girlfriend and she sees how excited you are to see her. I grabbed a shirt from my dresser and put it on. Carrie snorted when I did, and I turned to her.

"What?"

"Since when do you where shirts?" She asked, but underneath it I could tell she was hiding something. That was odd. Usually imprints didn't hide things.

I shrugged it off. "Don't want to look like a bum, do I?" I left my room then and went into the kitchen, finding the basket we used before. Carrie started to raid my fridge, tossing out items that were 'important', such as bread, ham, cheese, ketchup, mustard, lettuce and even two-liters.

We filled up the basket in about five minutes before we left the house, hand-in-hand. Carrie was unusually quiet as we walked toward the forest; for some reason Carrie wanted to be in the woods this time. Once we got to a good little clearing, Carrie spread out a blanket before sitting on it. I sat next her and opened the basket.

We started eating in silence, and I wondered what was going on. When we were finished and put our trash in the basket, I turned to her.

"Carrie, what's going on?" I asked. The sun shined on her skin, making it a bit brighter than it normally was. Well, at least the rain wouldn't down our picnic.

She sighed, bringing her knees to her chest. "I was just thinking about our last picnic."

"Oh…" The last picnic was hard on me…it was the day Carrie told me to wait, despite my hormones yelling in anger.

"I've been thinking…" Carrie started and then she pursed her lips.

I pressed my hand on her shoulder. "What?"

"Maybe I was wrong." She whispered, turning to look at me.

"Wrong about…" I trailed off.

"Wrong about waiting." She said, releasing her legs. She then crawled over to me, sitting on my lap. Little Jake was now awake. She wrapped her arms around my neck before she pressed her lips to my own, her tongue hungrily searching for an opening.

I was thrown off-guard. Carrie was throwing herself at me, my hormones were screaming yes, however, my mind was telling me no. I kept my lips closed as her tongue searched, and soon enough she pulled away.

"What is it? Don't you want this?" She asked breathlessly.

I sighed. Of course I did. What guy wouldn't want his girlfriend to throw herself at him? "Yeah…but…why now?"

Carrie shrugged. "Because I love you and I want you."

"Carrie, what happened to waiting?"

Her arms were still around my neck, and I could tell she was playing with my hair. "I just…don't want to lose you."

"What?" I asked, chuckling. "I'm not going anywhere, babe."

"You say that now…but what if you die on Saturday?" Carrie said, a tear forming in her eye.

"Carrie…I'm not going to die. I won't die."

"You can't be so sure. Not everyone can see the future." I was about to open my mouth when she smacked the back of my head. "And Alice can't see ours, so we never know."

"Well, it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Not me…if you die…or if I die…I don't want to know that I never got the chance to…make love." The tears were starting to fall from her eyes now.

"Shh…it's okay…I will not go anywhere." I wrapped my arms around her, Little Jake growing angry at me for not agreeing to go on with her.

Carrie sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Please Jake? Can we please do it here?"

I sighed. I was tempted…I wanted her like crazy. I kissed her on the lips before I took off my shirt.

Carrie smiled widely, pulling out a condom from her pocket. "I knew you wouldn't say no." She started kissing me then, and I willingly obliged. Our tongues danced as her right hand gripped at my hair and her left hand was trailing my chiseled bod. I was taking off her shirt then, revealing skimpy lingerie underneath.

I raised my eyebrow. "Really?" I asked hoarsely.

She only giggled before kissing me again. My hand cupped her breast as my mouth went to her ear, my teeth grazing the earlobe. She whimpered in my arms, and I took that as my cue to unhook her bra. When I slid her bra off her arms, I noticed that her right boob had a cute little mole nestled near her nipple.

My mouth hungrily took her nipple, sucking gently and sometimes biting. Carrie moaned a bit, causing Little Jake to stir. Her hands went to my pants, undoing the clasp and pulling down the zipper. Being a wolf, I went commando underneath, so once the pants were off, that was it. My hands went to her pants as I sucked, doing the same as she did. I noticed she had matching panties to her bra, and Little Jake liked that.

I pulled away from her breast and slid the panties off of her slowly. She maneuvered her body to help me do so, and soon she was start naked. I stood up real quick, kicking my shorts off. I got back to the ground, kissing Carrie once more. I glanced down there and noticed that she was the type of girl to shave her nether regions.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked hoarsely, hoping she damn was. If not, I'd need ten cold showers to calm Little Jake down.

She nodded before lying on the ground. Her back was on the blanket, and she stared at me as I positioned myself above her.

"Ready?" I asked, getting ready to slide Little Jake in.

"Be gentle." She whispered. I entered inside of her, and the rest was pure bliss.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was well-written...kinda awkward to write...**

**Anywho, I have started on the sequel, but keep the title suggestions coming! I love the ones I have so far, but I need more so I can choose!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**This chapter includes more lemon, though definitely not as much as last chapter, lol. This one cuts off right before the big thing happens, so don't worry. ;)**

**I do have my own twist to the tent scene we all know and love, but it has to change for obvious reasons. And, unfortunately, there are two more chapters before the Epilogue. *sniff* We had a fun run, but I promise the sequel will be a hit too! And for the person that was asking, Seth does imprint in the sequel. I wonder what that tells ya...muahahaha.**

**Please read and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Silence. That's all I heard. Well, it was silent if you didn't include the sound of forks scraping on plates.

Billy was sitting across from me, his eyes full of worry. He had half a steak on his plate, and he grabbed the steak sauce.

Rachel sat at my right, and I noticed that her eyes went from me to Paul, who sat on my left.

I knew they were worried about tomorrow, but come on! Do they have to act like we're a bunch of puppies? We've fought vampires before, so it's not like we're inexperienced.

My fist came down on the table, my fork upright in my hand. "Will you quit your worrying?"

Billy's eyes looked at my fist. "Err…Jake. I do like that table."

I lifted my hand and noticed a small dent in the table. "Oops." I said, brushing the spot.

This got a laugh from Paul, which I should've saw coming. "Dude, you need to watch the anger man."

"This coming from Anger Issues over there?" I asked, cutting a piece of my steak.

"Boys." Rachel chastised. "Don't take it out on each other. This is hard on us, okay?"

"Rach, you don't have to worry. I'll be fi—," Paul started, but then Rachel lifted up her fork.

"I don't know that, and I won't know that until I see you safe in my arms." Rachel said, her voice getting all sappy.

I groaned. "GAG! I don't want to hear that coming from you!"

Paul chuckled. "Oh yeah? Guess what I heard coming from you, alpha man? Thoughts about Carrie." He wiggled his eyebrows then.

I growled under my breath. "Shut up!"

"Oh…did my little bro finally become a man?" Rachel sniggered. God, Paul was rubbing off on her. NOT a good thing, either.

"He sure did." Paul winked. "Took you long enough, boss. I mean, it took me what? Two days before I got my freak on with your sis—"

My nostrils flared. If there was one topic of conversation I did NOT want to hear was about Paul and my sister having sex. "Don't talk about her like that." I half-growled.

"Easy man…I was just joshing you." Paul said, eyeing me defensively. "It took about four days."

I had a better idea. I could _make_ him stop talking about her. "I order you to stop speaking about my sister that way." I half-growled again, only this time it was underlined with the voice of the alpha. "Do you understand?"

Paul took a drink of water to stop him from saying anything, and then he nodded.

I relaxed then. "Good."

"Um…Jake…I need to ask you something." Rachel bit her lip.

"What?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Are you…are you bi-polar? Cuz I swear I saw two-face in here." She smiled then, obviously joking.

"Oh ha ha." I rolled my eyes, and from then on, it wasn't silent anymore. We joked and talked, forgetting about the upcoming battle that was scheduled for tomorrow. Only bad thing was that I wasn't going to spend my possible last night with them. No…I was on hide-the-trail duty. Granted, I wasn't forced into it, but I would've liked a night to myself.

When lunch was finished, Paul and Billy went to watch some game on the television. I swear, I didn't know how many games were playing but they somehow managed to watch one every day.

Rachel was getting the water started in the kitchen sink while I collected the plates; no leftovers, of course. I dumped them in the water and grabbed a towel, prepared to take on the drying job, when there was a knock at the door.

Rachel jerked her head to the door. "Go on. I think I can take the rest from here."

I kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks sis." I said before heading to the door. I opened it just enough to tell who it was, and then I swung it open, quickly wrapping my arms around Carrie.

"I should come around more often if that's the welcome I get." Carrie chuckled, wrapping her arms around me. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." I pressed my lips to her forehead before breaking apart the hug. "So what's up?"

"Can't I see my boyfriend without there being anything up?" Carrie joked, walking past me. "Hey, Rachel. I heard you were worried."

"We all are." Rachel said, her back to us. You could hear her scrubbing the dish in her hand, the water dripping off. "Kim, Emily and even Hannah. Hannah doesn't want her child to be a bastard."

Carrie snorted. "Addison's too stubborn for that. She's got nothing to worry about." Carrie then turned to me. "Come on, hotshot. We need to talk." Now, if you normally heard those words escape a girl's lips, you knew one thing was coming. Break-up. But seeing as I was in an imprinted relationship, I didn't need to worry.

I grabbed her hand as she led me to the garage, where she closed the door. Uh-oh…this wasn't looking good.

"Jake," Carrie started, turning around. "There's something we need to do before you leave to hide Bella's trail." Her face dropped slightly.

"What's wrong, Carrie?" I asked, reaching out to her. She knocked my arms out of the way and pushed me again the wall. "What ar—"

Carrie pressed her fingers to my lips. "Shh…you'll see." She winked before pressing her lips to my shoulder. "There's something I want to try before tomorrow…in case one of us doesn't make it."

"But we are go—" Carrie pressed her fingers tighter to my lips.

"Don't worry Jake. I promise that you're gonna enjoy it." And then she unzipped my jeans.

I felt Little Jake get excited. It was last week all over again.

Carrie giggled as she dropped my pants, where they fell to my ankles. Once again, I went commando underneath, which meant I was exposed. And then Carrie did something unexpected.

She dropped to her knees. "Hold still, Jake. I'll make this as enjoyable as possible." She winked before opening her mouth.

* * *

I was zipping up my pants, Carrie still laughing behind me.

"Don't ever do that again." I almost growled as I turned to her. Secretly I wanted her to do that again. What guy wouldn't?

Carrie smiled at me. "Are you sure Jake? What if I told you I was going to do it?"

I took a deep breath. "Then maybe."

She walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "You can't honestly tell me you didn't enjoy that."

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and smiled at her. "Of course I did. Just don't spring those things on me. I have to get prepared first."

She chuckled. "You were plenty prepared to me."

I shook my head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, hopefully you'll eventually marry me." She smiled. "Or else I did all this to the wrong guy."

"Ha, ha." I fake laughed. "Now come here." I playfully growled before swinging her into my arms, bridal style. I pressed my lips to hers and we kissed until she made a noise in the back of her throat. I pulled away instantly. "What?"

"There was something Holden needed me to tell you, and you're getting me distracted." Carrie laughed while I sat her down.

"Well what is it?" I asked.

She sighed. "Alice noticed that the numbers haven't gone down, so Holden said we needed more wolves. Milena and Preston have to stay at La Push no matter what, so guess which wolf is being pulled back into the fight?"

I sighed because I knew exactly which wolf. He was one of mine. "Seth."

"Yeah…so we can't have wolf-phone up there for Bella. Sorry." Carrie shrugged. "On the brightside, at least she won't be alone."

"What do you mean?" I asked, opening the garage door.

"Oh, Bella was able to convince Edward to stay with her during the fight, because she's afraid of losing him." Carrie smiled sheepishly. "That's kinda where I got the idea of wanting to sleep with you before the fight." We started to walk outside, and I noticed it was a bit chillier out than normal. Huh…I thought it was June.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "You and Bella should never talk again. I can't believe what you guys come up with."

"Hey Jake!" Paul called, opening the front door. "Edward just called…he said you should meet him there in about half-an-hour."

"Alright, thanks for telling me!" I called back and then I turned to Carrie.

"So…what do you want to do during that half hour?" Carrie winked, holding my hand.

"As tempting as that sounds, do you want to go to Emily's? I want to see everybody before the big she-bang tomorrow."

Carrie nodded and we raced to Emily's house, where we ate many muffins and played a few card games before I had to leave.

"Oh, Jake?" Carrie said as I was on my way out. "Give this to Bella." She handed me a white ruffled coat.

"Err…you do know it's June, right?"

"Yeah, but the weather seems off and I can't hear any animals out there. I just don't want her to get frostbite tonight." Carrie said, obviously worried for her best friend.

I grabbed the coat. "Alright, I'll just have to tie it to my legs too." I leaned in closer to her and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Be safe." Carrie said as I ran to the forest edge. I quickly tied my shorts and the coat to my leg before I finally exploded into my furry self. I ran to the place Edward wanted me to meet him, trying to make sure I make the time-quota he gave me.

Luck was with me, I was finally changing back when I heard Bella and Edward finish with their trail.

"Where are we meeting Jake?" Bella asked as Edward wrapped her hand. Ha, she must've went klutzilla and fell.

_Now or never_, I thought as I entered the clearing. "Did someone call for one sexy werewolf?" I grinned widely.

Bella chuckled. "Yeah, where is he?"

I put on a mask of disappointment. "Ouch, Bella. You really just wounded my ego."

"I'm sorry Jake." Bella smiled. "What's with the coat?" That's when I noticed Bella had on her own.

Oh…she saw the coat in my hand. "It was for you in case you didn't bring one." I shrugged it on my shoulders. Yeah, I was going to despise that because now I was going to be roasting underneath, but I needed to keep my arms free.

"Aww…you didn't have to."

"It was nothing." I finally reached them and I turned to Edward. "So where'd ya want her?"

Of course the bloodsucker pulled out a map from his pocket. Props they most likely used. Edward unfolded the map, offering me the other end.

"We're here now." Edward reached over to the spot on the map, mere inches from my arm. Pre-imprinted Jake wouldn't have liked that very much, but now I matured quite a lot over the past month. "And you're taking her up here," Edward continued, tracing a serpentine pattern around the elevation lines on the paper. "Roughly nine miles." I nodded, so he continued. "When you're about a mile away, you should cross my path. That will lead you in. Do you need the map?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Thanks but no thanks. I know this area pretty well. I think I know where I'm going."

"I'll take a longer route," Edward said, though he was talking to Bella now. "And I'll see you in a few hours."

"See you." Bella said.

Edward took the map then, and faded into the trees, heading in the opposite direction.

I turned to Bella, my arms wide open. "You ready to do this?"

She nodded, walking over to me and allowing me to get her in my arms, bridal style. I started to walk towards the direction Edward wanted me to go in.

Once I got to the cover of the trees, I began jogging briskly. It was at a faster pace than a regular jog; it was actually a lot like running, except my arms were much fuller.

"You don't have to run." Bella commented.

I shrugged. "Yeah well, I want to get you in the tent before the storm hits."

"Storm?"

"Yeah, there's one coming. The temperature is a lot cooler than what it should be for June, and I hardly hear any animals out there." I sighed. "Carrie was worried about it too, she wanted you to have the coat."

Bella smiled. "I have my own, thanks."

"Yeah, I know that." I then started jumping on the rocks. "So…I hear you convinced Cullen to stay with you during the fight."

Bella sighed. "Yeah…I know I'm being selfish but I don't think I could live through the pain of him being away from me, fearing for his life. It'll be our break-up all over again." She started to choke up, so I knew it was time to change the subject.

"Yeah, well, you gave Carrie an idea, I hope you do realize that." I snorted.

Bella snorted too, an odd reaction. "Yeah, I heard about that."

"What? You can't think of me as a perfect angel anymore?" I laughed.

"NO!" She half-shouted, pouting at the same time. "It's just you're younger than I am and you still get some before me! It's not fair!"

I laughed again. "Aw, is Eddie holding out on you?"

"It's not funny Jake." Bella sighed. "Anyway, tell me how you came to be alpha."

I sighed this time. "Didn't we already cover this?"

"Not really." Bella smiled. "Tell me how you came to be Chief Jacob."

I groaned at the name. "Well, Sam wasn't too thrilled in getting into the other packs' business, but I set him straight. Then he didn't want to side with the Cullens when I knew that it was the _best_ decision. Things picked off from there, and I took my rightful place."

"Wow…" Bella whispered before turning her attention to the sky. "Whoa…"

I looked up and noticed that a large purplish-cloud was hovering ominously above us. I kicked up the speed. "I need to get you there before THAT hits." And with that, I got to the campsite in ten more minutes.

"Finally." Edward whispered when I arrived.

"Keep her bundled up." I said, setting her on the ground. I shrugged off my coat and hung it on a branch before I went to change. I would stay the night hear, in case I needed to be in contact with the pack before it was time.

* * *

It was about one in the morning when Bella's shivering woke me up. Seriously, her teeth chattering was what woke me up. I was about to drop my eyelids again when I heard her and Edward talking.

_She too cold to sleep?_ I asked in my thoughts, sitting up.

"Yes." I heard Edward answer me. "You could be a good dog and go fetch a space heater if you're so concerned."

A wise guy, huh? I changed back, slipping the shorts on. I grabbed the coat that was hanging on the branch. Bella was probably too cold to warm it up by herself, but I'm sure it would thaw out with me in close proximity.

"Go fetch a space heater? I'm not a Saint Bernard." I scoffed, walking into the tent. "Besides, I know something that will warm her up in an instant."

"J-J-J-Jake y-y-y-you d-d-d-don't ha-ha-have to." Bella said within shivers. Girl was freezing and she was refusing heat? There must be something wrong with her.

Edward chuckled, most likely at my thought. "Bella, Jake could really help you."

"A-as l-l-l-long a-as y-y-you d-d-d-don't m-mind E-ed-war-ward." Bella said, and then shivered like I did when I was angry.

"I don't mind." Edward said, nodding for me to proceed.

I slipped to the ground and unzipped the sleeping bag. Edward didn't mind, so I kept going, but I knew Bella was going to protest. "It's okay, Bells. This way I'll have you sweating when you wake up." I chuckled while I cozied on into the bag; there wasn't that much room, so I kinda overlapped her tiny frame.

I started to fall asleep once Bella started to stop shivering, and I dreamt that Carrie and I both made it out alive during tomorrow's fight.

* * *

**A/N: I had to keep the space-heater comment. That was priceless. Anyway, next chapter some fighting happens! Awesome! Jake gets to hurt some newborns!**

**If you want to keep suggesting titles for the sequel, keep it coming. If not, the sequel shall be titled **_Love and Life Happens_**. Sounds good for the title. Press the green button below, leave a review that is DIFFERENT from ones you've left before and suggest titles. I promise I will let you see the first chapter of the sequel before it gets posted up. Adios, amigos!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter is Action-packed, which should make up for the wait...though it wasn't long...**

**I'm not very good at writing action-sequences, but I hope I did okay.**

**And I am currently working on a new story that I plan on uploading soon. I'm hoping to make it my first Mature rated fanfic, as it has violence and hard-core sex...like I'll go in-depth with it. It'll be called 'To kill a Vampire', rolling off the classic 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. It's a Tanya love story, but it features Children of the Moon that kill vampires...what a tough decision...**

**Anyway, I think it'll be good, but you can continue reading this story. And, sadly, one more chapter and the epilogue and that's it. Sorry folks. But I will be back for the sequel, I promise you that!**

**Now I bid you adieu until we meet again on the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Jake? Jake? Jay-yake!" I heard a female voice say as someone shook me.

I groaned. "Five more minutes, mom."

I heard a chuckle then. "I don't think I could handle being your mom."

I opened my eyelids to see Bella smiling at me. "Shiver anymore?" I joked, grinning.

She shook her head. "No…but I am a bit warm."

"Yeah…I'll get out…I have to meet with the pack anyway." I let my hand search for the zipper behind me, sliding it down when I did. I crawled out of the bag first, to give Bella more room, and I unzipped the tent. "I'll see you around." I said before heading out of the tent and into the cover of the trees. I became my furry self in a matter of a few seconds, and the first thing I noticed was Seth yipping.

_What in the world is going on?_ I asked, starting to make my way to the wolves.

"_Stay right there, Jacob."_ I heard Alice say in front of Seth. _"I need you to pass on a message to Edward. Tell him we have to be quick because the Volturi decided to stop in after the fight._"

_Edward, hear any of that?_ I asked, cocking my head to the tent. I saw Edward's head nod, barely, but it was enough.

_Sorry, Jake. Alice told me to tell her when you came into wolf form. Edward doesn't have a phone on him. _Seth explained as I started running in.

_Not a problem, Seth._ I said, my claws digging up the snow as I ran._ Have I missed anything?_

_Not yet…just getting into position. _Embry sniffed. _And I was a good Beta, telling everyone where they should go._

_Just don't let the power go over your head, Embry._ Paul snorted. _I'd hate to see a big-headed Beta. That could be worse than a big-headed Alpha._

_Focus, Paul. Not much longer._ I said as I jumped next to Embry and Sam, landing quietly. I saw the Cullens in the trees, though when I arrived they hadn't moved an inch. They were playing the statue card. Holden and his pack were on the other side of the clearing, hidden in the trees. Carrie's wolf nodded at me, and I nodded back. Hopefully we could do more than that once this was over.

We all got into position, crouching lower in the brush. Everything was quiet for a few minutes until I heard a soft rumble a few feet away. The rumble got closer and closer until it stopped, and I saw many vampires break into the clearing.

"I smell her! I smell her!" A bald one called out, jumping up and down.

"But where is she?" A female asked, looking back and forth. Everyone was now looking back and forth, searching for Bella. Eventually one of the males, one that you could tell was previously black, straightened out, his nose flaring.

"That stench is horrible! That is definitely not her!" He called out to the others.

That was our cue. Both packs slowly emerged from the trees, our lips curled over our teeth. Half of the vampires tried to run away, but then the Cullens dropped down from their position, hissing at the newborns.

They were surrounded. No escape for them. This would be too easy.

I focused in on the bald one that shouted the first time. He was glaring at me, his hands half-raised as he was about to charge me. He started running then, and I rolled out of the way, nipping at his backside when he ran past me. I chased after him and jumped, landing on him. He tried throwing me off, but I took off one of his arms, throwing it across the clearing and into another newborn. Lucky shot.

The newborn under me then smirked. "You think you're protecting your friend, huh? Our creator will just make more of us." And with that, I tore off his head and proceeded to tear him limb from limb.

I couldn't help but notice that he had a point. Victoria was nowhere around.

And that was when an ear-piercing scream broke through the air.

_DAMN!_ I cried out, knocking a newborn that was running straight at me out of the way. _I'll go see what's up. Embry, you listen for Holden's commands. Holden, speak to my pack through my mind. They'll listen._ And with that, I ran back up the mountain.

I was going triple the speed I did earlier. I had to be there. I slowed down once I got near the tent, and I stopped near the trees.

The tent was crumbled under a pile of rocks. Bella had her hand over her mouth; Edward crouched in front of her. I followed his glare and saw two vampires, Victoria and blondie-boy, I assumed, were crouched as well.

Hmm…maybe she was going to use blondie as a distraction for Edward, that way she could get Bella to herself.

_Edward, when he charges, I'll get him_. I thought to him, getting myself into a crouching position, ready to spring. I was grateful that during the fighting way down there, they didn't rely too much on commands. That would be distracting to ignore the thoughts as I tried to fight the vampires.

"She's lying to you, Riley." Edward said, and I noticed that he was talking to blondie-boy. "She never loved you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie."

I noticed that Riley's expression faltered, his arms losing some of the tenseness.

"He's the liar, Riley. You know that I love you, only you. I've told you about their tricks." Victoria told Riley, and with that, Riley got his mind-set back. I let my claws dig at the snow as I anticipated his attack at Edward, waiting for the right moment. As soon as he lifted his foot, I'd meet him half-way.

Riley lifted his foot then, and charged for Edward, but I was already heading for him. I hit him with my shoulder, sending him flying back a few feet. I ran next to Edward, my back to Bella. I growled at Victoria.

"So you've teamed up, huh?" Victoria sneered. "Better late than never." Riley raced towards Victoria, hissing at me. I growled in return.

"Now it's a fair fight, Victoria. You weren't planning that, were you?" Edward said, and he started to walk closer to her. I followed his lead, growling at each step.

Riley charged for me, and when he was in arms reach, he threw his arms out, hoping for a catch. I jumped on my hind legs and swiped him away with one of my paws, knocking him a few feet away. I landed back on the ground with a thud and ran at Riley, my teeth aiming for his arm. He charged at me and we collided; he kicked at my shoulder while I tore off his right arm, sending it flying into a tree.

He was still on my shoulder, kicking, so I rolled over. He jumped before I could crush him, so I quickly got back on my feet, not wanting to be in the vulnerable position.

"Come on, doggy. Wanna play?!" Riley asked through his teeth, taking a few steps towards me. I heard the sound of vampire flesh tearing over near Edward, but I didn't dare look; I had to concentrate. Riley's mangled body looked odd as he only had one arm when he jumped in the air, looking for an aerial attack.

_Two can play at that game. _I thought as I dug my back claws into the ground before launching myself in the air, meeting Riley halfway. My teeth fell on the inside of his elbow, crunching down as hard as they could go. Riley screamed in pain, though his legs kept kicking. I jerked my head to the right, tearing off his other arm, and I sent it flying into Victoria, who looked mangled as well.

Once Riley jumped off of me, I had to recover. All those blows to the shoulder really took its toll, so I needed to let the bones heal. Despite me panting on the ground, I still was a few feet away from Bella. I knew how to be tactical.

Riley seemed to notice that I was 'out-of-commission', so a vicious grin spread across his face. "Does that hurt, puppy? Want me to give you a treat to make you feel better?" Riley chuckled before his head whipped to Bella the same second I saw Edward being sent into the trees.

Victoria laughed while she watched Edward land about a mile away, slowly turning towards Bella and me. Crap…I had to take care of two vampires…well, what was left of them.

I growled as they sank into crouches, Victoria missing one arm while Riley missed both. I sank into a crouch, ignoring the pain of the bone as it started to heal in my shoulder.

"No…I'll go…just don't hurt the Cullens." Bella said, her voice surprisingly right next to me. I saw, from the corner of my eye, that she was.

Victoria grinned, obviously pleased with Bella's decision. "Such a clever girl. Too bad I'm still going to kill you…you might've made a good companion."

_BELLA, DON'T DO IT! _I screamed in my mind, though it was no use. But then I saw my escape as a glint of bronze caught my eye at the top of a tree. I glanced, not really wanting to tip off Victoria, and noticed that Edward was positing himself for a dive-bomb. Had to give props to the bloodsucker…he knew how to use his surroundings.

I felt my ears flatten as my attention went back to Bella's figure as she slowly walked to Victoria, who had her palm outstretched toward her prey. I growled, causing Bella to stop.

"Oh for the love that is…" Victoria said under her breath, and then she did what I wanted her to. She took a step forward.

It's a good thing I was good at angles in geometry…I was able to calculate (god I sound like a nerd) the right angle at which would be a good spot for Edward to launch at.

"Not now Jake…I…" Bella sighed, and then I heard a WHOOSH as Edward flew in the air, colliding with Victoria who was caught off-guard.

I jumped up next to Bella, knocking her away gently with my tail as I growled at Riley. He snarled back before he finally charged me, his torso lowering as he did. Ah, he wanted to ram me, huh? Guess I could ram him back.

I felt my back legs uncoil as I sprang towards him, my good shoulder aimed for his torso. I planned on finishing him this go round, whether he wanted to or not.

When we met, I was pushing him back slightly, which meant that I was a bit stronger than him. I ducked my head as I sought out my target, his legs, and grazed my teeth on his left leg before I crunched and yanked, before I finally put my paw on his torso, forcing him down.

"P-p-please…don't!" He pleaded underneath me, but I wasn't keen on giving him mercy.

I huffed as my teeth met his neck before I finally clamped down, breaking the skin that held his head and body together. I then dismembered the rest of him, little by little, and I could feel the relief that I knew…I made a difference in this fight. I just wondered how it was going down there…

* * *

**A/N: I know, I am evil. Wonder how Carrie's doing? Oh, just know...someone does get hurt in the fight down there. I wonder who it could be....hmmm....**

**I'll post the next chapter Saturday, as I want to get a couple chapters done by then. (Both the sequel and the new story). Please tell me what you thought and if you think the new story might be interesting!**


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**It is Saturday, twelve minutes after nine and I promised you a new chapter! So I bring you one in which, yep, you guessed it, Carrie gets hurt. This is the last chapter before the epilogue, but I promise I shall be back with a sequel. Seems a lot of you are looking forward to it. ;)**

**Btw, I went and saw The Lovely Bones today. Very emotional movie, though they left the sex scenes and the mother's cheating out of it. Made it more kid-friendly, though the murderer is NOT kid friendly. Sicko.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Gather the pieces," Edward told me while he grabbed Victoria's moving limbs. That was the grossest part about vampires; they still could move even when they were dismembered.

I nodded, collecting Riley's pieces in my mouth as I found them here and there. Edward threw his pieces on the ground and then raced back into the forest. I dropped my pieces on his pile and sat down, wondering what he was doing.

It was kinda creepy that the pieces of vampire flesh were trying to put themselves back together. I could hear the rumble as they moved in the pile, and I tried to fix my attention on something else, but my mind always raced back to the pile in front of me.

Soon, though, Edward came back into view carrying dry sticks. He tossed them on the pile and then took out a butane lighter, lighting one of the branches. The flame soon picked up, purple smoke filling the air.

"Nice teamwork." Edward commented as the flame rose higher and higher.

I nodded. _Yeah…thought you could use the help._

Edward sighed then and turned to Bella. "Bella, why in the world would you sacrifice yourself?"

"I-I-I thought you were dead. And since you were dead…I didn't see a point in living." Bella explained running into his arms. "Edward…I was so scared."

"It's all over…don't worry." Edward murmured, holding her gently.

I could tell this was a tender moment, so I turned away and looked to the trees, my mind focused on Embry's. _Everything going fine down there?_

_Err…so Jake, what was up with the scream?_ Embry asked, obviously trying to make me forget my question.

But I was smarter than that. _Oh, Victoria and Riley showed up. Edward and I took care of 'em. _I sniffed. _Now, answer my question._

_What was your question again?_ Embry asked innocently, though I could tell he knew it.

Might as well tell him anyway. _Everything going fine down there?_ I glared into the trees, hoping he'd know that I was glaring at him.

_I don't think it would be wise for me to answer that question…you might get mad…_

I sighed. _Did one of our wolves get hurt? Was it Seth? _

_Err….it wasn't one of **our** wolves…_ Embry said, and then he went silent, putting a mental barrier around his mind. Well crap, guess I couldn't pry into his mind.

_Holden,_ I thought, knowing that my cousin would give me the answer. I thought Embry was supposed to be my half-brother, for crying out loud! _Which one of your wolves got hurt?_

There was a slight pause. _Jake, before I tell you who, I need you to know it isn't serious._ He took a deep breath. _It's Carrie, Jake. One of the newborns noticed that Bea and Bree were reuniting and he got pissed and charged for them. Carrie, being sort of motherly towards Bea, took the newborn head on. He got his arms around her shoulder. It's broke Jake…I'm surprised you don't hear her howling. _He chuckled briefly. _Anyway, Paul, Sam and Jared are taking her to your house until Carlisle can come and check up on her. I'm about to head out myself, Bea and Bree are too busy to notice that we're leaving…but they can't stay forever…the Volturi are coming._

_Yeah, I had to pass along the info to Edward. _

"Bella?" I heard Edward say, and I turned to see that Bella was limp in his arms.

_Uh-oh…limp human. I'll probably escort Edward and Bella down there. I'll get Bea and Bree then. I also want to see Carrie…which shouldn't be a problem because she's at my house._

_Alright, I'll tell Bea that she needs to follow you. _Holden thought. _By the way, you are taking this a lot better than I thought._

I chuckled. _Thanks for the sentiment. I'm just trying not to think about it. At least I haven't seen what happened…and I know that she's going to be okay._

_Take care, Jake. See you back at the house. _Holden thought before he disappeared from my mind.

I turned to Edward then. _What happened?_

"I told her that Carrie got hurt after she asked why you wined." He explained, cradling her in his arms bridal-style.

Wait a second…did he say I whined? I don't remember whining.

Edward nodded. "You wined like a puppy. I would've thought it was hysterical if it wasn't for the circumstances."

I growled then. _Admit it; you still thought it was funny._

He shrugged, careful as to not disturb Bella. "Okay, I found it a tad bit funny."

I snorted. _Shut up before I change my mind about escorting you down there._

"I quite like the idea of a guard dog, so I think I might." Edward chuckled before dashing into the forest.

I quickly followed. _Watch yourself, bloodsucker. I might seem tame, but trust me, I'm wild._

"Oh, I've heard Carrie's thoughts. I don't need you to elaborate." Edward laughed again.

I ignored his attempts at getting me riled up. I had to be focused, for Carrie. Oh, Carrie. My sweet Carrie. How could she get hurt like that? I thought she was strong enough! I should've been down there to protect her…

"Jake…" Edward sighed. "It wasn't your fault that she got hurt. She made the decision to protect Bea. Honestly, Bea should've been paying more attention. It's mainly her fault."

I took a deep breath. _I know…it's just…what would've happened if I were down there._

"Bella wouldn't have made it out alive." He said. "And I thank you for deciding to come help me. But if you didn't, then the whole reason for teaming up seems obsolete."

_True. Still, glad I could help._

"Thank you for keeping her alive…again." He said before we broke through the clearing I was at earlier. The Cullens were all gathered, and you could see a pile of smoke. A few newborns were still alive; probably because they accepted Carlisle's offer. Far to the right I saw a newborn standing next to a grey wolf with overgrown paws. Bea, I thought after a second. It was hard keeping all the wolves straight.

"What happened to her?" Alice said as she zipped herself next to Edward as he gently laid her on the grass.

"She fainted after she heard about Carrie." Edward explained the whole thing until he whipped his head to me. "Jake…you need to get out of here. NOW!"

I nodded, watching as Bea and Bree followed. I silently wondered why Bree was following and not staying with the other newborns, but I shrugged it off. I quickly dashed away, following Edward's orders. The Volturi must've been getting close.

We ran in silence; partly because I couldn't hear Bea's thoughts and partly because Bree was shy. I saw my house and could smell that A LOT of wolves were there…and so was the police cruiser.

_Well crap! _I thought. _Now she's going to have to wear a cast!_ I groaned as I skidded to a stop, my thoughts focused on phasing back. Once I did, I quickly threw on my shorts and ran to my house simultaneously. Bea and Bree slowly followed, talking non-stop. And here I thought Bea was the quiet one.

I just got to the door when it opened and Holden stood, his right arm holding the door with his other on his waist.

"Why did Bree follow me?" I asked quietly, though I knew she could still hear.

"The Cullens aren't certain that the Volturi will allow them to keep the others, so they asked that we hold Bree until Carlisle got here." Holden explained. "Would you like to see your imprint? She's been asking for you."

Wasn't Charlie here? Why was he talking about imprints if Charlie was here? "Is Char—?"

"No…he's still out fishing with your dad. Hopefully Carrie will be healed by then…if not, she'll be in your room until she is."

"Does her dad know?" I asked.

"Yeah, I called him. He's deciding on not telling her mother though. He's afraid she'll freak out." Holden chuckled.

I nodded. "Can you get out of my way now?" I pushed past Holden just to be wrapped by a pair of arms.

"Jake, I'm glad you made it!" My sister sobbed into my shoulder, getting my skin wet. "I was so worried when I heard that you ran off to do your own thing during the fighting. I thought you ended up killing yourself!"

"Relax, Rach. I just had to take care of the leech behind it all. No biggie."

Rachel let go of me. "No biggie?! You could've been killed young man!" She poked her finger at my chest.

"But I wasn't. Doesn't that count for something?" I asked, shrugging with a smile.

She glared at me before sighing. "I guess it does. Now hurry up…Carrie has been begging for you."

"Sure, sure." I said, making my way to my room. I opened the door to see Carrie lying on my bed, her shoulder propped up by one of my pillows.

"I was beginning to wonder when my knight in shining armor would save me." Carrie smirked.

I shut the door before I bent down next to my bed. My room wasn't that big…I couldn't wait until I moved to a different place. "Are you okay?"

"Jake, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, okay? So…what did you do after you killed that first vamp?"

"You knew I left then? Wow…no wonder you got hurt. You weren't paying attention."

Carrie snorted. "I sensed that you left then, dumbass." She smiled, so I knew she wasn't serious.

"FYI, I was protecting Bella from blondie-boy and fire-bitch." I winked. "Took care of blondie-boy while Edward had Victoria. It was pretty easy." Despite the fact that my shoulder was a bit sore, but that would go away in about an hour. "So what made you decide that you should protect Bea?"

She shrugged. "Hannah wasn't there, and I knew she would've done it if she saw it. I was just filling in for her."

"Uh-huh…" I said, and my hand found hers. "Don't ever do that again."

"Why? Did my knight get scared?" Carrie stuck out her tongue. "I never thought that knights were boneless. Goes to show that things now-a-days are cheap."

"I'm not kidding." I said. "You had me worried."

"I know, Jake…but…I guess it was good thing we did have sex…I mean, this could've been a lot worse."

I groaned. "Please, I don't want to think about it."

Carrie smiled then. "I can give you something else to think about."

"What?"

"Come down here, knight." She whispered, and I obliged. The kiss was tender but sweet, and I pulled back.

"I never want to see you with a broken bone again." I whispered.

"As long as you'll be by my side, I promise not to."

"Then I promise to be by your side." I said, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: A very tender moment for the couple, and alas, almost the last. There isn't much fluff in the next chapter, only near the very end which will make many of you ready to kill me. Hehe.**

**Next is the epilogue...I'm looking for five reviews!**


	17. Epilogue

**Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you the Epilogue. Sadly, this story ends here, however the sequel is well in the works. First chapter is completed and I will need to send it to the reviewer who suggested the title of **_Love and Life Happens_, **because it really fits with the story.**

**I shall let you read this before I go off to hide!**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Don't you just love July?" Carrie said, inhaling the salty sea air. A month has passed since the fighting, and Carrie was back to normal. Well…she was back to normal a few hours after Dr. Fang had to re-break her bone since it healed the wrong way. Thankfully Chief Swan didn't see Carrie at all…though he was curious to see that Dr. Fang was in our house when he knew Billy wasn't very fond of him. Charlie didn't ask questions at all, though. Guess he was cool.

I shrugged. "Honestly, I prefer June."

Carrie's jaw dropped. "June? Who is this June?"

I smiled. "June's a lovely girl, but I prefer a feisty brunette."

"Another girl?" Carrie huffed. "I never knew I was dating such a player!"

"Well this player wants to give you a kiss…" I chuckled, leaning down and pressing my lips to hers. I could never get over kissing Carrie…her sweet lips against my own, moving in perfect synchronization.

Just as Little Jake started to get excited, I felt the phone in my pocket vibrate. I groaned as I reached, glancing at the caller id. Paul. Just great.

"What?" I asked hoarsely, Carrie moving her lips to my free ear.

"Damn…I figured the Alpha would give a better greeting than that." Paul chuckled in the other line.

"You better make it quick…I'm in the middle of something." I moaned silently as Carrie kept grazing my earlobe.

Paul chuckled again. "I hear that, but you better slow your horses. Billy wants you to come home…we're having a family meal."

"Shouldn't that mean you have to go home too?" I asked, Carrie moving away from me. She heard that I wouldn't be able to continue what we were doing, so she decided to give me space to cool down.

Paul snorted. "Trying to get rid of me Black? Heck, I'm part of the family too. Or I will be…but anyway, Carrie needs to come too. Billy insists."

"Sure sure." I sighed, getting to my feet. "Give me about five minutes and I'll be there." I hung up then, stuffing the phone into my pocket. "Want to go have some food?"

Carrie raised an eyebrow. "I'm a wolf…I never decline food."

I laughed then, wrapping my arms around her. "And that's why I love you."

"I love you too." Carrie smiled, reaching up and kissing me. "But I only love you because you're hot."

"Ouch…I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Does my personality count for anything?" I asked, feigning hurt.

"Come on, Jake. Let's have a family meal at the Blacks." She let go of me then, only one of her hands stayed in contact with me, wrapping around my own hand. "I don't want Paul to eat it all."

"Heaven forbid that." I said, and we started running to the house. We made it with a few seconds to spare…as Paul was already grabbing three burgers.

"Geez Paul…shouldn't you wait for us to get here?" Carrie asked, grabbing two burgers from the middle pile. I grabbed three of my own. Rachel and Billy just glanced at each other, their lone burger on their plate.

"Oh…god…" Rachel said fifteen minutes into our meal, her arm curved around her stomach. "I don't feel too good."

"Did you eat too much, baby?" Paul asked, worry crossing his face.

"I guess…I mean…I hadn't felt this bad since I thought I was pregnant seven months ago." Rachel said, moaning a bit. "Maybe I am pregnant."

Billy chuckled. "I'm sure you ate too much…trying to eat like your brothers, I guess."

"Hey!" Carrie exclaimed. "What about sister-in-law? I eat a lot too."

"My point exactly. Rachel's trying to keep up with everyone." Billy laughed, causing all of us to laugh to.

There was a knock on our door then, causing us to stop laughing. Our heads turned to the door, and I started to sniff, but all I found was the smell of too much sunscreen. Ugh.

"I'll get it." I said, getting up. I walked to the door, curious as to who it was. After all, most people would come in after a knock. I opened the door to see a very pregnant woman turned around, facing the other direction. "Hello?" I asked, not sure if she was lost.

She turned around, and that's when I recognized her. It was Rebecca…or, a more bloated and tanner Rebecca, to say the least. That would explain the sunscreen, considering she lived in Hawaii. "Hello stud-muffin…are you my sister's new play thing?"

I laughed. "That is sick and disturbing, Rebecca. I do NOT want to do that to Rachel."

"Then who…Jake? My god, how did you get big so fast?" Rebecca asked, her eyes bulging as she remembered me.

I chuckled. "Steroids, but I could ask the same of you." I poked at her stomach. "Are you making me an uncle so young? God…"

"Sorry there, Jake." I heard a familiar voice…though it'd been awhile since I heard it. Koa, tanned and long blonde hair just like the day he married Rebecca, appeared behind her. "Just thought it was about time to start a family."

"Can we come in?" Rebecca asked, most likely anxious to see her twin.

I remembered that everyone was probably waiting to see who was at the door, so I stepped out of the way. As soon as Rebecca put her foot into the house, I heard a squeal come from the table.

"Oh my god, Rebecca. We don't look like twins anymore!" Rachel immediately ran to Rebecca, hugging her before she put her hands on her stomach. "And you're so big! How far along are you?"

"Seven months…and I'm carrying twins." Rebecca said, sitting on the couch as Koa dropped the two bags near the end. "It gets very tiring after awhile."

"Guess this means I get to be a grandpa." Billy said, wheeling himself into the living room. "So, am I papa, gramps or grandpa?"

Rebecca laughed. "You get to be pepaw. Not that degrading, and it still gets the job done." Rebecca's attention then went behind me, and she smirked. "So that's my sister's play thing, huh? Didn't know she liked the younger men."

Rachel shrugged. "What can I say? I guess I'm a cougar."

"The name is Paul, not play thing." Paul half-growled.

"Geez, Paul. She called me a play thing too. I should be more angry." Translation: Calm down cause she doesn't know the secret. Stupid Paul.

"And who's this?" Rebecca asked as Carrie sat next to me. "She seems a bit young for you, Jake."

Carrie chuckled. "Actually, I'm older than him. I just turned eighteen a few days ago."

"And what are you doing with Jake when you can get a real man?" Rebecca joked.

"He seems to be doing well right now…I want to see how long he'll last." Carrie winked. "My name is Carrie, by the way."

We all started to talk then, listening to stories about Koa on the beach and Rebecca teaching kindergarteners. Eventually though, Rebecca yawned.

"Well, we better get to the hotel. We have reservations waiting." Rebecca got up then, with the help of Koa, and headed to the door. "We'll talk later…we're gonna be in all week."

"Take care." Billy said as they left. Carrie glanced at the clock.

"Oh crap! I better go home. I'll see you later, everyone." Carrie said before zipping outside.

I yawned, tired too. "Guess I'll crash." I said as I made my way to the hallway.

"Hang on just a minute, Jake. I forgot to tell you that something came in the mail today for you." Billy said, wheeling himself to one of the kitchen counters. He grabbed an envelope and tossed it to me, where I caught it with ease. I saw that the senders address was the Cullens address, so panic struck my body.

I quickly opened the letter, eager to see what it was. The envelope contained two things. A sheet of paper and a wedding invitation. The wedding invitation was written in too elegant-script for Bella, but her name was tagged on the card. Odd…guess her and the bloodsucker made it official. I unfolded the sheet of paper to see written words in elegant hand-writing, and that's when I realized Edward wrote a letter to me.

_Dear Jacob,_

_I know that we are not the best of friends, even if we are friends, but it would mean the world to Bella if you showed up at the wedding. I know that you don't feel any amorous feelings towards Bella, but you are still her best friend, so I know you will come._

_Not only is she looking forward to you showing up, I would very much like it if you showed up. Jacob, I owe you a lot. Not only for allowing me to change Bella, but for protecting her when I wasn't there. Not to mention when you rushed to save Bella when you heard her scream. _

_My point in this letter isn't to merely invite you. No, I would like it if you were my best-man at the wedding. Emmett wouldn't approve, but he doesn't understand that we are brothers of sorts. It would mean a lot to me if you accepted, so please give me a call as soon as you can._

_Sincerely,_

_Edward Cullen_

I took a deep breath as I read the letter. Me, as the bloodsuckers best-man? I was half-expecting some middle-aged man to pop out and shout 'You're on candid camera!'

"What's the letter about Jake?" Billy asked, eyeing me. I probably looked somewhat odd, considering I was taken aback by what the bloodsucker wanted.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. "I just got invited to the Swan-Cullen wedding…only I was asked to be the best-man."

"Well…that's something." Billy chuckled before snapping his fingers. "That reminds me…I need to get you something. Stay right here." He said before wheeling himself to his room. He soon came back with a small box in his lap as he wheeled to his spot.

"What is it?" I asked, eyeing the box suspiciously.

Billy opened the lid and revealed a silver ring nestled in the black satin. On the ring was a diamond, small but flashy. "This is the ring I gave your mother when I asked her to marry me." He then handed it to me.

"What do you want me to do with it?" I asked, grabbing the ring.

"I want you to use that ring when you ask Carrie to marry you." Billy smiled. "Honestly, I don't want to give it to Paul. He might pawn it off so he can get more food." He chuckled. "But it was passed down from my parents and now I'm passing it off to you. The Black tradition."

"But I don't know when I'm going to ask her…" I asked, grabbing the box so I could put the ring away.

Billy shook his head. "I know that son, but you will ask her eventually. Take that into consideration when you go to bed tonight." He then rolled himself to the tv set, where Paul and Rachel were cuddling on the couch in front of. Gross.

"Thanks dad." I said, heading to my room.

Once I was lying on my bed, I knew immediately what to do with the ring, and I couldn't fall asleep. Instead, I put on a shirt and climbed out my window to the shed, where I got the Rabbit out and waiting for me.

I drove to Carrie's apartment, anxious to get there. Once I reached the complex, I parked and ran up the stairs, knocking on the door when I got there.

Joshua opened the door, and I could see boxes behind him. "Is there anything you need Jake?"

"I need to talk to Carrie." I answered, moving past him as he let me in. There were a LOT of boxes. Guess they were gonna move back to Seattle.

Carrie was in her room, about to unhook her bra when I knocked on the door, opening it at the same time. Carrie turned towards me, her arm across her chest. "Damn it, Jake."

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." I turned around. "But get dressed…you'll need to tell your dad when I'm finished."

"Okay." Carrie said, confusion thick in her tone. She tapped me on the shoulder when she was done, so I turned to her. "Now what do ya want?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath, patting my shorts to make sure the black satin box was in my pocket. It was, thank god. "Carrie, you know I love you, right?"

"And I love you too." Carrie said, still wary.

"Well, see…the past few weeks have been amazing with you. I know we only met like…a month ago, but since we're imprints, I think we're taking this at a reasonable pace." I took a deep breath again, sliding to the ground on one knee, causing Carrie to gasp. I pulled out the black satin box and opened it up. "Carrie, will you marry me?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END OF IMPRINT HAPPENS*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for following this story! I know you're probably peeved that I ended at such a pivotal part, but honestly, you know what she's going to say.**

**Anyway, I will post a sequel notice on the end of this one when I'm ready to post the first chapter of **_Love and Life Happens_**. Contains a marriage and birth**_s_**, so if you catch that hint you'll know where Jake and Carrie are headed.**

**Now I shall hide from the riot that is forming, because I would be mad too if it ended at that point. CIAO FOR NOW!**


	18. Sequel is UP!

**Hey guys! Just thought I'd let you know that the sequel to Imprint Happens is now up, so if you want to check it out, go here: http: // www .fanfiction .net /s /5755529 /1 /**

**Just remember to remove the spaces and you're all good. The sequel has many bumps, but it's set during Breaking Dawn so that's a given. There are three more imprints, marriages, babies, battles and vampires!**

**So excited for you to read it! And I want to give a shout out to my Beta for the sequel, ThisIsMyDisguise. She's already reviewed the first chapter and I will be sending her the second in the next one within the next few hours.**

**So click over on the link and please, please review! They make me happy!**


End file.
